Nyanyian Setitik Air Hujan
by Zerou
Summary: Senandung lirih dilagukan untuk menyampaikan duka. Menggoreskan perih begitu dalam pada secuil lembar kenangan. Menyisakan jejak tanpa mampu melenyapkannya. Sosoknya tersapu oleh warna transparan angin yang hanya tertinggal setitik air hujan. LAST CHAPTER
1. First 'Flashback'

Nyanyian Setitik Air Hujan

**Nyanyian Setitik Air Hujan**

** Sela Waktu Yang Terbuang **

Naruto©1999, Kishimoto Masashi

Nyanyian Setitik Air Hujan©2008, Zerou

Genre, Romance/Tragedy

Rating, T

**A/N**: Dipersembahkan untuk para fans Gaara dan bagi yang penasaran dengan OC: Shigeru yang sempat muncul di 'Harapan Tahun Baru'

First

'Flashback'

Semilir angin menyejukkan menghembus debu-debu ke udara. Sudah ½ tahun sejak anak laki-laki berambut merah dan cepak ini membantu misi Naruto cs untuk mengejar Uchiha Sasuke. Kini ia telah menjadi chuunin.

Ia berdiri menatap langit biru yang hanya terlihat sedikit awan yang berkumpul. Lalu, ia memandang sekelilingnya yang tak lebih terlihat sekelumit butiran-butiran pasir yang tersebar di penjuru matanya.

"Gaara!" panggil sebuah suara yang melengking.

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh. Ia hanya diam, berdiri menunggu tanpa menunjukkan air muka sekalipun. Yang memanggilnya barusan itu, Temari, bukan orang lain. Cewek berkuncir 4 itu berlari menghampiri Gaara.

"Kita dipanggil guru. Ada misi, katanya," kata Temari mengabari Gaara yang sendirian sedari tadi di tempat itu.

Merekapun pergi ke tempat guru mereka berada.

Di tempat lain, Konohagakure, Sakura sedang menempa dirinya di bawah naungan Tsunade, Godaime-Hokage (bersama Ino, tentunya). Sedangkan Naruto diasingkan bersama Jiraiya untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya dan untuk mampu mengendalikan Kyuubi. Sasuke sendiri masih entah di mana ia berada setelah berhasil kabur dari kejaran Naruto cs. Yang pasti ia mengikuti Orochimaru untuk mendapatkan kekuatan.

Gaara sendiri juga berjuang untuk mencapai tujuannya yang sama dengan Naruto, menjadi pemimpin desa, menjadi Kage. Impian yang telah ia temukan setelah bertahun-tahun ia melupakan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah dewasa nanti.

"Misi kalian kali ini menangkap hidup-hidup 3 orang pencuri gulungan rahasia milik klan Ryuusen."

"Hanya kami berdua?" sela Temari bertanya.ia khawatir kalau-kalau Shukaku keluar dan ia tidak bisa menghentikannya bila ia sendirian, meskipun sekarang Gaara terlihat lebih manusiawi dibanding dulu.

"Tenang, kalian melakukannya bertiga, tapi tidak bersama Kankurou. Dia sedang melaksanakan misi lain."

"Lalu, siapa penggantinya?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Dia Mizunashi Shigeru," jawab guru mereka, "Ayo, masuk!"

Masuklah cewek itu melalui pintu tepat di belakang Temari dan Gaara. Cewek berkuncir 2, berwajah manis yang sekaligus memperlihatkan garis-garis semu merah di pipinya yang menandakan dia malu-malu. Cewek itu menundukkan kepalanya, "Salam kenal!"

Gaara melihat gadis itu dengan menampakkan raut muka yang tidak tertarik dengan teman 1 timnya itu. Temari menatap gadis itu. Dalam benaknya, ia berpikir, "Apa bocah ini benar-benar bisa membantu? Dia terlihat – seperti tidak berguna – semoga ini hanya pikiranku."

"Aku Temari dan dia Gaara. Semoga kita bisa bekerjasama," ujar Temari sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Shigerupun langsung menjabat tangan Temari, "Baik!"

"Ehm –" Baki melanjutkan bicaranya, "Ini data ketiga orang itu. Mereka diperkirakan kabur ke Hanagakure. Hati-hati, mereka selalu berhasil kabur dari kejaran. Kuharap kalian bisa menangkapnya. Misi kalian lakukan besok pagi. Ingat! Tangkap mereka dan bawa kembali gulungannya itu. Selamat berjuang."

Baki beranjak pergi meninggalkan seorang anak laki-laki yang tak peduli perempuan dan bertampang dingin itu dikelilingi 2 cewek manis yang menemaninya.

Temari yang menerima data itu memeriksa dengan seksama. Yang terlihat adalah 3 orang laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya, namun lebih tua 3 tahun dari Gaara. Masih remaja, rupanya. Shigeru ikut-ikutan melongok kertas data itu.

"Wow – Sugoi...!! Cakep semua, kayak bintang pilem aja!" jerit Shigeru.

"Jangan berteriak begitu! Mereka itu musuh!" kata Temari untuk meredam jeritan Shigeru. Gadis itu justru tersenyum menggoda, "Ah – bilang saja kalau Temari-chan juga berpikir 3 orang itu cakep, ya 'kan?"

"Urusai – !" ujar Temari yang kini memperlihatkan pipi yang kemerahan, "Sebaiknya kita persiapkan saja keperluan untuk besok."

"Itu saran yang bagus," kata Shigeru setuju.

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang," lanjut Temari sambil keluar dari ruangan itu. Disusul Gaara dibelakangnya. Shigerupun mengikuti dari balik punggung mereka. Mereka berjalan keluar dari gedung itu melewati lorong-lorong tanpa batas. Temari dan Gaara melangkah dengan cepat. Susah payah Shigeru menyamai langkah 2 bersaudara itu yang semakin cepat saja.

"Temari-chan, Gaara-kun, tunggu ak – " pinta Shigeru terputus tiba-tiba.

GUBRAK!!

Suara jatuh yang keras. Shigeru terjatuh tanpa sebab.

"Aduh – " rintih Shigeru kesakitan.

"Ceroboh!! Kalau gini, apa dia bakal berguna nantinya?" pikir Temari dalam benak.

"Ceroboh," komen Gaara.

"Dia buka mulut!" teriak suara hati Temari. Kaget ia.

"Hehehe – gomen. Ini keseharianku," balas Shigeru meringis.

Gemerlap cahaya yang dipancarkan bintang di langit musim panas menemani bulan sabit di angkasa sana. Udara dingin berhembus bersama angin. Suhu di tengah padang pasir tak berubah sedikitpun, tetap dingin jika di malam hari. Butiran-butiran pasir ditindih tubuh Gaara yang berbaring di atasnya. Kini ia berada di oase, mata air yang menjadi sumber kehidupan Sunagakure. Letaknya jauh dari rumah Gaara.

Bola mata hijau itu menerawang kerlap-kerlip benda bercahaya di langit yang semakin hilang karena tertutup awan tipis.

Hari yang semakin gelap tidak membuatnya bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Tempat yang akan semakin dingin. Terdengar suara dari arah semak-semak di belakang Gaara menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

Srak. Srak. Srak. Srak.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Gaara pada suara misterius itu.

Lalu, muncullah sesosok gadis yang sebaya dengan Gaara.

"Lho..., Gaara-kun? Kukira siapa, ternyata Gaara-kun. Sudah deg-degan, nih. Lain kali jangan tanya dengan nada seperti itu, deh. Nyeremin," ujar gadis itu lega.

"Kau – teman 1 tim besok –"

"Yup! Aku rekan 1 tim Gaara-kun. Hahaha... jangan-jangan Gaara-kun lupa namaku, ya? Malangnya nasibku – Aku Mizunashi Shigeru. Panggil saja Shigeru," ujar Shigeru dengan santai. Ia tidak menunjukkan rasa takut seperti halnya orang lain jika bertemu Gaara. Ia justru terlihat senang berjumpa dengan sosokm anak laki-laki yang bertoreh kanji 'ai' di jidatnya itu. Ia pun duduk di samping rebahan tubuh Gaara. Ia memulai membuka kata untuk mengisi kesunyian.

"Gaara-kun, sedang apa? Apa sedang bersemedi? Atau ingin menyendiri? Atau malah ingin tidur bersama alam?" tanya Shigeru dengan polosnya.

Gaara menjawab dengan dingin, "Mana mungkin aku tidur. Shukaku bisa bangun." sepertinya ia tidak ingin membicarakan tentang Bijuu dalam tubuhnya itu.

"Hahaha, lagipula kalau tidur di luar 'kan bisa masuk angin," lanjut Shigeru tidak mengacuhkan ucapan Gaara. "Tapi, lalu gimana cara Gaara-kun menghimpun tenaga lagi kalau Gaara-kun sudah terlalu lelah dan sekarat karena bertarung? Masa' dengan berbaring seperti itu bisa fit lagi? Bukannya tidur itu istirahat yang paling baik?" terocoh Shigeru penasaran.

Gaara tidak meresponnya, meskipun dalam benak ia berpikir, "Pingin kuhajar cewek bego ini!" Tapi, Gaara 'kan cool, jadi dia selalu ja-im jaga image. Shigeru menghentikan pertanyaannya. Mungkin Gaara-kun tersinggung dengan pertanyaanku tadi, pikirnya. Gaara menghela nafas dan menata kembali keinginannya untuk membunuh gadis itu. Ia memulai pembicaraan untuk memecah sepi.

"Kamu – tidak takut?" tanya Gaara lirih.

"Hmm?"

Gaara mengulangi pertanyaanya lagi, "Apa kamu – tidak takut?"

"Takut apaan? Hantu? Setan lewat? Nggak, tuh. Aku justru ingin melihatnya langsung dengan mataku ini. Mau Yuurei, Oni, atau apa, terserah! Tapi, aku pingin banget liat Sadako yang keluar dari sumur. Hahaha – sayangnya di Suna gak ada sumur. Kalau di sini mah adanya Kappa, ya 'kan?" jawab Shigeru konyol. Penuh sinar pengharapan di bola matanya.

"Bukan itu –"

"Kalau gitu –" pikir Shigeru agak lama, "Jangan-jangan – Gaara-kun akan menyerangku yang masih perawan ini berhubung kita cuma berdua di sini?" ujar Shigeru yang makin ngawur njawabnya dengan tangan menyilang – untuk pertahanan – Gaara justru kaget dengan jawaban Shigeru yang tak sesuai pikirannya. Jangan–jangan dia ini gak peka? Atau emang bego? Pikir cowok yang berbaring di permukaan tanah itu.

"Maksudku – apa kau tidak takut denganku yang monster ini?" tanya Gaara lagi lebih diperjelas.

"Aku sudah banyak melumuri tangan ini dengan darah manusia yang aku bunuh – Kotor – Menjijikan – Menakutkan – karena itulah tubuh yang dihuni monster ini ditakuti orang, tak terkecuali kau –" lanjut Gaara sambil memandangi telapak tangan kanannya yang ia angkat ke atas wajahnya dan menutupi bulan yang menerangi dirinya. Shigeru diam. Ia memandangi rupa Gaara yang masih saja dingin namun tersirat di dalamnya sebuah kesedihan.

Shigeru mengeruk pasir di sekitarnya dan mengambil sejumput pasir dengan genggaman tangan kanannya. Lalu, ia menjatuhkan pasir dalam genggamannya secara perlahan.

"Memangnya dari sebelah mana Gaara-kun terlihat seperti monster?" tanya balik Shigeru. Ia menatap Gaara. Anak laki-laki itu membangkitkan dirinya dari rebahan dan duduk. Tangan kirinya menyangga tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku ini bisa dengan mudahnya melenyapkan manusia. Hanya dengan pasir ini, aku bisa membunuhmu dalam sekejab – hanya menyisakan cipratan darah," kata Gaara dengan nada dingin dan menekan leher Shigeru dengan jari telunjuknya. Tatapan mata gadis itu tidak menunjukkan rasa takut. Tetap tenang memandang Gaara. Jemari Gaara ditariknya lagi. Siapa sangka kalau Shigeru menjawab dan bereaksi tanpa rasa takut.

"Untuk apa takut pada yang sama-sama manusia? Zaman sekarang nggak ada diskriminasi soal gender –"

"Hah?!"

"Oh, maaf, sorry, gomen – maksudku, tiap orang memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing yang tak dimiliki orang lain. Meskipun Gaara-kun kelihatan sangar saat bertarung, sebenarnya Gaara-kun itu baik, 'kan?" ujar Shigeru penuh senyuman.

Bocah berambut cepak itu kaget. Shigeru benar-benar mengeluarkan reaksi tak terduga.

"Gaara-kun mencap diri sebagai monster, tapi dalam hati Gaara-kun sendiri menyangkalnya, 'kan? Mana mungkin ada orang yang mencap dirinya monster dengan tenang. Yah – kecuali untuk orang yang emang sinting," lanjutnya.

"Yang monster itu bukan Gaara-kun. Gaara-kun hanyalah seorang shinobi Sunagakure. Gaara-kun adalah seorang manusia. Shukaku dalam tubuh Gaara-kun menurutku juga bukan monster. Itu hanya sebuah kekuatan yang harus ditanggung oleh Gaara-kun –"

"Jangan mengasihaniku –" sela Gaara.

Shigeru melirik Gaara, ia pun meneruskan ucapannya, "Aku tidak mengasihani Gaara-kun. Siapa bilang?! Aku hanya kagum dengan kemampuan Gaara-kun yang lebih dibanding orang lain. Kadang aku menginginkan kekuatan itu. Menurutku keren, sih."

"Aku mendapatkan ini bukan karena keinginanku," ujar Gaara, "Kalau aku bisa melepas kekuatan ini semauku, pasti sudah kulenyapkan semenjak dulu."

Shigeru membiarkan sisa butiran pasir di tangannya dihempas angin. Digenggamnya lagi pasir di sekitarnya. Ia bergumam, "Gaara-kun menggunakan kekuatan itu tidak benar, sih. Gaara-kun menggunakannya sewaktu lagi kesal dan membunuh, makanya orang-orang melabeli Gaara-kun monster, kayak barang dagangan aja, pakai dilabeli segala. Hehehe –harusnya Gaara-kun memakainya untuk membantu orang lain atau juga melindungi orang yang Gaara-kun anggap penting. Kalau begitu 'kan, Gaara-kun pasti bersyukur memiliki kekuatan itu saat berhasil melindungi seseorang."

Gaara merebahkan tubuhnya lagi. Ia membuka mulutnya, "Aku – tidak bisa melindungi orang yang kuanggap penting."

"Hee? Kok?"

"Aku – justru membunuhnya dengan kekuatan ini."

"Nani?!" teriak Shigeru kaget. Gaara diam, lalu ia meneruskan lagi.

"Ayahku menyuruhnya untuk membunuhku. Tanpa tahu kalau itu dia, aku membunuhnya," cerita Gaara dengan suara lirih. Terdengar sedikit gemetar soal ucapan barusan.

Shigeru diam. Ia berpikir sejenak. Lalu, ia bicara lagi.

"Maksudnya, dia itu siapa? Gaara-kun atau ayahku?" tanya Shigeru dengan bodohnya dan tidak mengerti. Gaara terkejut lagi dengan kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Shigeru. Sekarang Gaara berpikir lagi, dia ini memang benar-benar bego, ya? Gaara menjawab dengan tenang, meskipun dalam benaknya ia cukup geli, sih. Ia bangun dari rebahannya lagi.

"Dia adik dari ibuku."

"Oh, paman – bilang, dong kalau dia pamanmu! Bikin orang bingung segala!"

Gaara melanjutkannya lagi, "Aku sudah kehilangan orang yang kuanggap penting –"

"Jadi, paman Gaara-kun mengkhianati Gaara-kun?"

Tatapan Gaara kini tertuju pada gadis polos itu.

"Tidak – semenjak awal dia membenciku. Sebenarnya dialah yang mengajariku tentang luka hati dan cinta untuk pertama kalinya," ujar Gaara sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan jemari-jemarinya.

Shigeru menyela, "Tunggu – apa benar Gaara-kun yang membunuh – pamanmu – itu? Gaara-kun pasti nggak tega membunuh orang yang berharga untuk Gaara-kun, 'kan?"

Gaara terdiam. "Jawab Gaara-kun!"

" – dia meledakkan dirinya. Ia membakar bom kertas yang suadh dilekatkan pada tubuhnya – untuk membunuhku sekaligus mengorbankan nyawanya. Tapi aku tetap hidup karena perlindungan pasir ini," jawab Gaara bergetar. Ia tidak tahan untuk menguingat kenangannya yang menyedihkan. Lidahnya kelu untuk melanjutkan cerita masa lalunya.

Tangan kecil Shigeru memegang tangan Gaara yang disandarkan di tanah. Hangat. Itu yang dirasakan Gaara. Kehangatan yang telah lama ia inginkan.

"Jadi, sebenarnya Gaara-kun tidak membunuhnya 'kan?"

"Tapi, dia terluka karena aku –"

"Paman Gaara-kun – cuma – terluka. Gaara-kun tidak membunuhnya. Gaara-kun tidak salah. Pamanmu – bunuh diri –"

"Tetap saja – perasaan bersalah itu ada –"

Shigeru mengerutkan alisnya dan menghela nafas.

"Jelas-jelas Gaara-kun tidak bersalah! Pamanmu yang salah! Kenapa harus membunuh Gaara-kun segala?! Itu jelas melanggar hak asasi manusia, hak Gaara-kun untuk hidup," tutur Shigeru masih memegang tangan Gaara.

"Gaara-kun juga terlalu lama melihat ke belakang, sementara yang lain menatap ke depan. Kalau terpaku pada masa lalu, gimana Gaara-kun bisa maju?"

"Diamlah."

"Kalau Gaara-kun ingin maju, Gaara-kun harus melupakan masa lalu, membiarkannya mejadi kenangan dan pengalaman bagi Gaara-kun. Gaara-kun kini harus menatap ke depan. Kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Entah itu baik atau buruk, kita yang menentukan," oceh Shigeru tanpa menghiraukan Gaara.

"..."

"Gaara-kun juga terlalu lama sendiri, kalau lebih lama lagi mungkin bisa lumutan. Gimana kalau Gaara-kun jadi temanku saja?!" ujar gadis itu. Ia berdiri, melepas pegangannya. Ia membungkukkan badannya. Gaara menengadahkan pandangannya dan kedua pasang mata itu saling bertemu. Shigeru penuh senyum pengharapan. Bayangannya menutupi air muka Gaara yang penuh dengan kaget hari ini.

"Bukan sekedar rekan dalam misi tapi juga teman baik yang siap membantu kalau salah seorang dari kita mengalami kesulitan."

"Aku akan mendukung Gaara-kun sampai kapanpun. Aku akan membuat Gaara-kun gembira, merasakan kesenangan selayaknya manusia biasa. Oh – berarti dulunya Gaara-kun manusia luar biasa, ya! Hehehe – Gaara-kun pasti akan tersenyum lagi, senyum bahagia, bukan senyum penuh nafsu membunuh, kalau bersamaku. Aku tidak akan mengkhianati dan akan terus besama Gaara-kun, eh – kok jadi kayak lamaran nikah, sih –" ujar gadis itu.

"Itu tidak mungkin," balas Gaara dengan dingin.

"Itu pasti! Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Suatu sa –" ujar Shigeru terputus lagi. Pijakan kakinya yang tidak kokoh membuat keseimbangannya hilang. Ia terpelet dan berguling seperti bakso yang digiling. (bukan baksonya yang digiling, dagingnya 'kan? Lagian bakso itu nglinding!)

Glundung – Glundung –

Gaara cuma melihat kejadian unik itu, yang jarang terjadi di sekitarnya.

BYUURRR!!

Suara benda jatuh ke dalam kolam yang terdengar keras. Cipratan air mengenai tubuh Gaara. Sekujur tubuh Shigeru terguyur air yang begitu dingin, basah kuyub tentunya. Gaara geli melihat – adegan – yang sekilas itu. Ia menampakkan senyum tipis di wajahnya yang selalu saja sama. Shigeru mengetahui itu dan mengikuti senyuman itu. Lebih lebar lagi dan menunjukkan giginya yang kinclong karena disikat tiap hari. (yang jelas – nggak sekinclong punya Lee). Shigeru pun berargumen.

"Akhirnya tersenyum 'kan?"

Gaara terkejut. Matanya terbelalak. Ia tidak tahu kalau wajahnya sudah menampakkan senyum yang berkembang. Ia menghela nafas, "Aku kalah."

Gaara memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya menyerah. Shigeru menampakkan senyuman anak kecil yang memenangkan sesuatu dan mengacungkan jari tangannya yang membentuk V (peace!). Gaara berdiri menghampiri Shigeru. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menawarkan bantuan. Shigeru menerima itu dan dibantunya ia keluar dari air yang dingin itu.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Gaara mengingat suatu hal. Ia pernah merasakan kejadian ini sebelumnya. Rekaman masa lalunya terlintas sekilas dalam otak Gaara. Yang terlihat hanyalah samar-samar rekaman itu. Ia telah melupakan satu kenangan yang menurutnya dulu itu bukan hal penting.

"Gaara-kun, ada apa?"

"– tidak."

Gaara menatap gadis itu. Aku sepertinya pernah bertemu dengan dia, pikir Gaara. Ia mencoba mengingat lagi. Mengingat jauh ke masa lalunya. Lalu, tertancap satu kepingan ingatannya. Semasa ia masih bocah. Ia ingat, ia pernah bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan. Tapi, ia tidak ingat bagaimana sosok anak itu, namanya pun ia tidak mengenalnya. Gaara membiarkan ingatan itu. Ia tidak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh.

"Ternyata kalau berendam air dingin di waktu malam hari itu dingin juga, ya?" kata Shigeru.

"Bego," ejek Gaara.

"Gaara-kun cerewet. Katanya pendiam, nyatanya banyak omong."

"Urusai – !" kata Gaara sambil meninggalkan Shigeru yang kebasahan itu.

"Gaara-kun, tunggu!"

Gaara tidak peduli. Aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Kenapa aku harus menceritakan hal itu pada gadis bodoh ini? Pikirnya dalam benak. Gaara melangkah lebar dan dibuntuti Shigeru.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Suara berisik tetesan air yang terjatuh terdengar dari tubuh Shigeru. Gaara penasaran dengan rekan setimnya itu. Ia membuka mulut dan berbicara lirih.

"Sebenarnya, kau ini siapa?" gumam Gaara.

"Hem?"

Malam ini terasa sangat panjang bagi Gaara. Detak jam berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya. Suara malam terdengar makin keras. Hari telah semakin menjulang. Tinggal menunggu fajar yang datang di hari esok.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Temari.

"Siap, bos!" jawab Shigeru semangat, badannya ditegapkan dan mengangkat tangannya untuk hormat.

"Kita berangkat."

Pagi telah menjelang. Hari tidak akan lari. Tugas telah menunggu. Misi dilaksanakan!

First "Flashback" – end –

To be continued to second

Author's Note:

Yuhuu!! Jumpa lagi dengan Zerou! Ini fanfic Narutoku yang kedua. Kali ini genrenya Romance dan Tragedy. Pairing Gaara OC, tapi nggak keliatan kayak Romance, ya? Lagian aku juga nggak bisa buat yang Romance apalagi Humor (T x T).

Baca kelanjutannya, ya. Baca juga fanfic yang SD Kyo – yang lebih ancur keyimbang fanfic Narutoku – (Promosi ).

Silahkan review kalo kamu emang pingin review. Ja, ne –


	2. Second 'Pagi Penuh Pertempuran'

Nyanyian Setitik Air Hujan

A/N:

Konnichiwa, minna…

Gomen –– updatenya lama. Temenku yang bagian ngetik – lagi sibuk – maklum – banyak tugas –. Jadi, kalo mo baca kelanjutan ni fanfic harus sabar, paling cepet sebulan – mungkin – tapi doakan bisa lebih cepat.

Semoga chap 2 ini bisa lebih baik ketimbang chap 1. Xie-xie! Untuk semua yang telah membaca dan mereview. Emang – masa depan itu gak bisa ditebak. Buktinya, yang ngereview banyak banget! – Buatku 7 review itu banyak –. Satu aja udah bikin njerit bahagia, apalagi 7 – bikin jantungan coz ga' percaya –. Alhamdulillah, matur suwun sanget sampun – ngreview – fanfic kawula. Oh, ya... 7 review itu sempet bikin Zerou sedikit gila di warnet – ampir aja joget-joget gak jelas sambil nyanyi kegirangan – untung aku sabar, bisa menahan hawa nafsu – waktu tahu ada yang ngereview (baru seminggu dapet 7, jadi sehari 1 – hahahaha – JEDUK!) –.

Pesan moral: Kebanyakan dapet review bikin orang jantungan dan jadi gila. Waspadalah, waspadalah... (Tapi, jangan jadi segan ngereview fic ini gara-gara pesan moral barusan. Itu Cuma berlaku untuk orang kayak Zerou)

Ini juga hal yang ga' bisa dipercaya. Shigeru bisa diterima, meski ada yang ngomel-ngomel – Shigeru terlalu perfect – aku akan instropeksi diri.

Aku sekarang akan balas review yang masuk.

Funsasaji1: Keren! - eh - maksudnya thanx berat. Kamu reviewer pertama, lho! Selamat untuk anda! Shigeru polos abis en pingin ngomelin kalo jadi Temari? Omelin aja. Peduli amat, aq juga pingin ngomelin.

Apple ocha: Sankyuu –– Jadi malu fic NSAH ini dibilang bagus banget (-). Tapi, bagusnya diliat bagian mana?

.hoshi.na.chan.: Baru nyadar, ya ada orang kaya' Shigeru? – kekeke – Gaara senyum 'kan pernah muncul di manga Naruto volume 32 chapter 281.

Raichan-wiibb: Terserah author, dung. Mo perfect mo ancur itu 'kan hak tiap author. Kalo ngiri, berusahalah jadi anak baek kaya' Shigeru tapi jangan bego, ya.

Yozora Ageha: Wuih, keren! Dipanggil Zerou-san! Terhormat banget. Dah update, nih. Aku juga dah baca Last –– apaan itu, gak apal judulnya.

Sora Aburame: Iya, sekarang dah nongol lagi, update pula (nongol-nongol – emang setan!) Aduh –– ini lagi, kenapa bilang bagus banget? Terharu pula –– bikin malu orang. (padahal dalam ati, Zerou lagi ber-yes-yes-ria)

Sabaku no ghee: Thanx. Gaara bakal tersenyum lagi, malu-malu kucing, mungkin bakal tertawa lebar, tapi masih lama ––. Bung Zerou udah baca fanficmu.

Maaf kalo balasan di atas nyinggung perasaan. Semua review yang kuterima adalah salah satu dari beberapa hal yang kuanggap paling berharga. Jangan bosan dengan fanfic Zerou, ya.

Daripada kelamaan, kita langsung masuk cerita utama.

Selamat menikmati! Itadakimasu! BLETAK!

XXxx--X--xxXX

**Nyanyian Setitik Air Hujan**

** Sela Waktu Yang Terbuang **

Naruto©1999, Kishimoto Masashi

Nyanyian Setitik Air Hujan©2008, Zerou

Genre, Romance/Tragedy

Rating, T

**Second**

'**Pagi Penuh Pertempuran'**

Tiga Shinobi Suna itu masih berlari mengejar target misi mereka. Melompati dahan-dahan pepohonan dengan lincah. Sesekali mereka berhenti untuk melihat jejak yang para maling itu tinggalkan.

"Sepertinya mereka belum jauh meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Kurasa mereka memang kabur ke Hanagakure. Cuma tempat itu yang bisa dijangkau dari sini," ujar Gaara.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mengikuti apa yang diucapkan Gaara barusan. Bola api di langit semakin naik. Hampir tengah hari, namun mereka belum juga sampai ujung hutan yang mereka lalui. Panas makin terik saja...

"Masih jauh, ya?" tanya Shigeru sudah mulai malas berjalan. (melompat!)

"Mungkin kurang lebih 5 km lagi."

"Jau – " ujar Shigeru terputus.

Srak! Srak! Slurut – GUBRAK!!

Kaki Shigeru terpeleset entah apa, jatuh tanpa sebab dengan menyerempet ranting-ranting pepohonan di sekelilingnya. Ia mendarat dengan suara yang menggelegar. Hasilnya...

"Ahh – hai – " rintih Shigeru dengan memegang punggungnya.

Kedua rekannya berhenti. Temari dan Gaara tetap di atas pohon. Mereka hanya mengamati Shigeru dari atas sana.

"Hati-hati – " nasehat Gaara.

"Tumben orang seperti dia berkomentar, menasehati lagi," gumam Temari dalam hatinya dengan mata terbelalak di wajahnya, "Ayo, makin cepat makin baik."

"Ahh – hai – " balas Shigeru yang masih meringis kesakitan. Ia langsung melompat naik dahan-dahan pohon dan mengikuti dua rekannya itu.

Xx xxx xX

Perjalanan panjang telah dilalui tim Gaara cs dengan penuh perjuangan. Mereka telah tiba di depan gerbang Hanagakure yang megah juga cantik. Tiang gerbang itu dirambati tanaman bunga, juga dipenuhi dengan mahkota yang beranekaragam dan warna-warna yang menarik.

Mereka terpana dengan gerbang itu, mereka belum pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Belum lagi, dibalik gerbang itu kerumunan orang yang penuh sesak dan nampak kios-kios makanan dan mainan berdiri di sekitarnya.

"Wow, ramai sekali," komen Shigeru.

"Sepertinya kita datang pada waktu yang salah," ujar Temari, "Sulit unutk kita mencari penjahat itu di kerumunan ini."

Gaara hanya diam. Tak sulit baginya mencari orang di tempat ramai ini, sebenarnya. Ia cuma butuh menyebarkan mata pasirnya.

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar. Gaara, Shigeru –" ujar Temari lagi. Shigeru telah hilang dari kelompoknya.

"Lho? Shigeru? Di mana dia?" tanya cewek berkuncir 4 itu.

"Dia sedang jajan di kios sana," jawab Gaara sambil menunjuk tempat Shigerumembeli jajan. Gadis itu sudah memasuki gerbang.

"Shigeru!! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Shigeru menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya untuk dilihat Gaara dan Temari. Gadis itu malah menambahkan senyum di wajahnya. Di tangan kirinya sudah terdapat sekotak takoyaki panas yang nampaknya lezat. Temari langsung menghampiri Shigeru dengan menarik Gaara.

"Kita di sini bukan untuk berlibur! Kita ini sedang melaksanakan misi kita!"

"Kita 'kan bisa melakukannya sambil jalan," kata Shigeru sambil memasukkan setusuk takoyaki ke mulutnya, "– Ehm! Guritanya besar! Mau?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Bisanya kau sesantai itu. Padahal tugas belum kita selesaikan, tapi kau malah mengabaikannya," ujar Temari dengan sedikit meredam amarahnya.

"Kita tidak perlu terburu-buru. Hidup itu hanya sekali. Kita harus memanfaatkan waktu ini sebaik-baiknya. Lagipula, buronan itu tidak akan cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat ini. Festival sedang berlangsung. Kurasa mereka sedang menikmati festival di desa ini," kata Shigeru.

Temari kaget dengan ucapan cewek yang ia anggap ceroboh itu.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menyimpulkan begitu?"

Shigeru menjawab, "Mungkin mereka pikir, jejak mereka takkan ditemukan jika berada di tempat ramai seperti ini. Padahal lokasi seperti ini kadang justru menguntungkan untuk kita. Kalau kita cerdik, bagaimanapun ia bersembunyi kita pasti akan menemukannya."

"Lalu, bagaiman cara pemikiranmu untuk menemukan mereka?"

"Itu sih tergantung orangnya. Terserah Temari-chan atau Gaara-kun gimana mencarinya," ujar Shigeru seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu, "Temari-chan, Gaara-kun, aku pergi dulu, ya. Aku mau menikmati festival ini. Kalian cari saja penginapan. Dan tenang saja, aku juga akan mencari buronan itu, kok. Dah –" kata Shigeru dengan cepat.

Cewek berkuncir 2 itu langsung menghilang seolah ditelan oleh gerombolan manusia Hanagakure.

"Kabur seenaknya, dia tidak bisa dipercaya –" geram Temari.

"Biarkan saja dia. Kita mencari buronan itu sendiri," ujar Gaara yang selanjutnya ikut lenyap. Temari ditinggal sendirian.

"Sialan!" teriak Temari.

Tim Gaara cs melakukan misi mereka, mencari, menangkap, dan mengambil kembali gulungan itu. Gaara lebih tertarik mencari buronan dari atas tempat-tempat yang tinggi dan menyebarkan pula mata pasirnya. Temari mencarinya dengan melompati atap-atap rumah sembari menilik orang-orang di bawahnya. Shigeru sendiri justru lebih menikmati festival ketimbang melaksanakan misi yang dianggapnya kurang menarik.

Xx xxx xX

Ribuan titik cahaya di langit menghiasi suasana malam ini. Udara hangat serta hembusan angin yang lembut memenuhi Hanagakure. Temari duduk di atas tatami penginapan yang ia sewa untuknya dan 2 rekannya itu. Matanya menatap jalanan yang ramai dipenuhi orang-orang dari balik jendela. Gelapnya malam menambah keramaian dengan cahaya dari lampion yang berada di pinggir jalanan. Hiruk pikuk orang-orang membuatnya ingin bergabung di sana.

"Mungkin Shigeru benar," gumamnya.

Cewek itu sendirian di sana. Shigeru belum kembali juga, padahal dirinya sudah selesai berendam di onsen penginapan. Temari menjadi sedikit jengkel karena Shigeru tidak balik-balik. Kalau Gaara, sih dibiarin juga pasti balik. Shigeru? Entahlah dia.

"Ah, sampai juga –" ujar seseorang.

Baru saja diomongin, Shigeru datang dengan penuh senyum di wajahnya. Ia tiba di sana bukan dari pintu, tapi jendela tempat Temari menatap.

"Untung gak nyasar. Kalau Temari-chan tidak di situ, aku pasti tidur di luar malam ini," gumamnya. Temari dikejutkan oleh cewek itu lagi.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Temari sedikit lega, akhirnya Shigeru balik juga. Cewek itu melompati jendela dan duduk menghadap Temari.

"Sesuai yang kubilang tadi, aku menikmati festival ini sambil mencari buronan itu. Tadi aku lihat Gaara-kun menerawang ke atas. Karena sepertinya ia sedang serius, aku lewat saja tanpa menyapa. Setelah mengitari desa ini, mereka tidak kutemukan. Hasilnya nihil. Tapi aku cukup senang karena festival di desa ini keren," cerita Shigeru panjang lebar hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Akhirnya hari ini tidak mendapat hasil apapun," desah Temari, "Semua sa –"

Shigeru menyela tiba-tiba, "Tapi, aku dapat informasi tentang mereka. Sewaktu aku sedang jajan cumi-cumi bakar, aku menanyakan buronan itu pada penjualnya. Aku bilang mereka saudaraku, aku terpisah dari mereka. Yah – meskipun dari ketiga foto yang kuperlihatkan itu tak ada yang mirip denganku. Penjual itu bilang kalau 2 dari ketiga orang itu baru saja datang ke tempatnya. Singkatnya mereka mengaku turis pada penjual itu dan mereka akan menetap di sini untuk beberapa hari. Mereka suka festival, katanya," jelas Shigeru tanpa memberi celah untuk Temari.

"Bagaimana kita bisa menangkapnya?"

"Ini kelanjutannya," kata Shigeru dengan senyum berkembang di wajahnya, "Mereka juga bilang akan mengunjungi danau di sekitar hutan kecil di dekat sini, besok. Lagian, penginapan mereka cuma berjarak 50 m dari sini. Kita bisa mengambil gulungan itu selagi mereka pergi. Tapi, kurasa pasti tersisa 1 orang tetap tinggal untuk menjaga gulungan."

"Info yang bagus. Kenapa aku sama sekali tak terpikirkan cara itu?" puji Temari. Senyum Shigeru bertambah lebar.

"Dinginkanlah otak Temari-chan. Kalau terlalu serius mikir, bisa berasap tuh kepala. Santai saja."

"Kalau terlalu santai, aku bisa seperti rambut nanas si pemalas Konoha itu."

Shigeru tidak menghiraukan ucapan Temari barusan. "Ngomong-ngomong, Temari-chan wangi, ya," kata Shigeru sambil mengendus bau yang memenuhi ruangan itu seperti anjing pelacak.

"Aku 'kan baru selesai mandi di onsen –" ujar Temari menunjukkan garis-garis merah yang malu di kedua pipinya.

"Temari-chan curang! Tidak ajak-ajak!!" protes Shigeru.

"Kau tidak cepat kembali, sih."

Lagi-lagi Shigeru tidak mendengarkan ucapan Temari. Ia langsung ngiprit lari menuju onsen yang telah menunggunya. Tapi, sebelum itu...

"Kurasa Gaara-kun harus Temari-chan panggil untuk membahas misi kita. Temari-chan, ja – ne!" ujar Shigeru sebelum menghilang. Yang tersisa hanyalah debu-debu yang berserakan di udara karena angin yang ditimbulkan oleh hentakan kaki Shigeru.

"Dasar –"

Dalam benak Temari, ia berpikir kalau tidak sepenuhnya Shigeru tidak berguna. Ia lebih jago bersosialisasi dengan orang lain sehingga mundah untuk mencari info. Yah – punya bakat jadi wartawan. Yang masih membuat Temari ragu adalah kekuatan Shigeru. Apa Shigeru kuat seperti saat ia mencari info atau justru sesantai ia menikmati festival? Ah... penat memikirkan hal itu.

Xx xxx xX

Kokok ayam jantan telah lama terdengar sejak fajar belum mulai terbit tadi. Bola api raksasa yang tampak kecil di angkasa itu kini sudah sepenggalah naik. Anggota tim Gaara kini memulai kegiatan mereka masing-masing dalam penggrebekan maling gulungan keluarga Ryuusen. Dua orang menuju danau tujuan piknik buronan itu dan satunya lagi mencoba menangkap dan mengambil gulungan di tempat penginapan maling itu. Keputusan yang telah disepakati oleh ketiga Shinobi asal Suna itu, hasil rapat semalam.

"Pagi yang indah. Segar rasanya bangun pagi, ya 'kan Gaara-kun?" kata Shigeru. Gaara – lagi-lagi – hanya diam. Mereka bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang tersebar di tepi hutan kecil itu, menunggu incaran mereka datang. Sedangkan Temari, menunggu kesempatan untuk bisa menyusup ke penginapan buronan.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Disusul kemudian suara obrolan.

"Hei, lihat! Danaunya bening sekali!"

"Yang bening itu airnya, Haru. Bukan danaunya."

"Ah – berisik! Ngomong-ngomong, Toki sudah bangun?" tanya orang yang bernama Haru itu.

"Dia akan bangun nanti kalau ada serangan. Mau kita apakan gulungan curian itu?" tanya orang yang satunya lagi.

"Entahlah. Aku sudah membaca isi gulungan itu. Tapi, tidak sesuai harapanku."

"Kau nyolong tanpa pikir panjang, sih."

"Kalau nggak begitu, bukan aku namanya. Akito, kau punya ide?"

Obrolan 2 buronan itu tidak jelas isinya. Shigeru bingung mencerna omongan melaing-maling yang santai itu. Gaara memberi kode kepada Shigeru untuk menyerang mereka sekarang. Shigeru mengangguk. Ia lalu melempar 5 shuriken ke arah maling-maling itu.

Syut! Syut! Syut!

Dua maling itu berhasil menghindar. Mereka menatap ke arah semak-semak tempat persembunyian Gaara dan Shigeru.

"Salam yang sopan," sindir Akito.

"Kalau mau kenalan, langsung saja! Nggak usah malu-malu gitu, shinobi dari Sunagakure," canda Haru.

Dua shinobi itu keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Senang sekali bisa berkenalan dengan 2 maling yang terkenal ini," ujar Shigeru dengan senyum, "Bagaimana bisa tahu kalau kami dari Suna?"

Haru nyengir, "Gampang! Karena terakhir kami nyolong itu –"

"Di Sunagakure," lanjut Akito dengan dingin. Shigeru mengamati 2 orang itu.

"Wow – keren...!!" teriak suara hati Shigeru sebagai cewek normal.

Dua buronan itu sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang diberikan oleh Baki. Orang yang berambut biru gelap itu Akito. Kalau dari jauh, warna rambut Akito terlihat hitam mengkilat. Tampangnya sedingin Gaara, tepatnya tanpa ekspresi. Bedanya, ia tidak bergaya gothic dan masih punya alis.

Yang satunya lagi berambut pirang seperti Naruto – tapi tidak jebrak – bernama Haru. Ia tampak lebih ceria dari orang yang bernama Akito itu, mirip Shigeru. Dan satu lagi, sedikit lebih pendek dari rekannya. Sugoi...!! mereka cowok ganteng semua! Teriak Shigeru dalam benak.

"Serahkan gulungannya dan menyerahlah dengan tenang," bujuk Shigeru.

"Ogah," jawab Haru dan Akito barengan. Memangnya ada penjahat yang menyerah dengan mudah?

"Aku tidak mau menyerah dan ditangkap. Paling juga cuma akan dipenjara. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan di ruang sempit dan kotor itu. Mungkin juga bau. Kalau Akito dipenjara, dia pasti akan merem sampai waktu hukumannya berakhir. Sedang aku bisa mati kalau tidak nglakuin hal edan!" teriak Haru histeris.

BLETAK!!

Kepala Haru dihantam dengan lembut oleh Akito. Haru diam, kini yang ngoceh Akito.

"Hidup kami tak bisa diatur oleh seseorang. Terserah kami. Hidup bebas, itulah kami."

"Itu contoh orang 'tidak waras'," ujar Gaara menunjuk Haru. Shigeru menyeringai lebar. Akito menatap dua shinobi itu.

"Haru, mereka itu siapa?"

"Mereka shinobi Suna, sudah kubilang tadi 'kan?"

"– Bukan, namanya, goblok!"

"Kejam – masa aku digoblokin, sih. Yang cewek, Mizunashi Shigeru, yang setan, Sabaku no Gaara. Lagi-lagi kau lupa nama orang –" Gaara tersinggung, nih –

Shigeru menyela, "Ternyata kalian tidak bisa diajak kompromi, ya. Terpaksa pakai kekerasan. Gimana Gaara-kun?" tanya Shigeru. Gaara mengangguk.

"Nantang, nih maksudnya? Nggak masalah," kata Haru sambil menyembunyikan jari-jarinya, "Yang gothic atau kau, yang cerewet. Yang manapun akan kulawan."

Garis melengkung muncul di wajah gadis berkuncir 2 itu.

"Aku yang akan melawan si Pirang, Gaara-kun lawan yang mirip Gaara-kun itu saja, ya." Gaara sedikit tersindir.

"Oke, kalau begitu. Ready –– GO!!" teriak Haru memberi aba-aba bahwa pertempuran di antara mereka dimulai. Shigeru mengawali pertandingan dengan melempar shuriken ke arah Haru. Sayangnya, musuh lebih cepat sedetik menghindari serangan dan menodong leher Shigeru dengan kunai dari belakang.

"Sayang, ya. Kurasa aku lebih cepat."

"Begitukah?"

Yang ditodong Haru bukanlah Shigeru melainkan sebongkah kayu. Haru baru sadar.

"Ketipu, nih. Kali ini tak 'kan kubiarkan!" ujar Haru sambil melempar kunai yang dipakai untuk menodong tadi. Kunai itu dilempar dengan cepat sebelum sempat Shigeru menghindar. Tepat, mengenai leher, nyerempet maksudnya, dan menimbulkan garis tipis yang kemudian mengalir darah, meski cuma sedikit.

"Hebat –" gumam Shigeru. Ia balik menyerang.

Sementara pertrungan antara pemburu dan buruan sedang berlangsung, dua orang yang beremosi sama itu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya diam berdiri sambil saling menatap. Diantara mereka tidak ada yang memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Gaara menunggu sampai lawannya menyerang. Akito sendiri tidak akan memulai pertrungan kalau tidak ada hal yang bisa membuatnya bertarung. Semua saling menunggu. Akito mulai bosan dan ngantuk tapi ia tak mau membiarkan dirinya tidur dengan mata terbuka pagi ini.

Akito menghela nafas. "Dasar – mereka berdarah panas. Gimana kalau kita sekarang duduk di sana, bercengkrama sambil menonton pertarungan dua orang itu dan minum teh?" ajak Akito sok dekat.

"Kau mirip seseorang yang kukenal –" ujar Gaara, "Pemalas yang santai –"

"Nara Shikamaru dari Konoha?" tanya Akito tanpa merubah emosinya.

"Kau tahu dia?"

"Dia 'kan pemalas no. 1 di Konoha. Bukan cuma itu, Kyuubi yang demen ramen, Uzumaki Naruto, lalu Hatake Kakashi, orang-orangan sawah si ninja peniru, Uchiha – Aa, apalah. Aku kenal orang sana pokoknya meski aku lupa apa saja julukan mereka itu," ujar Akito ogah mengingat, "Kau itu mirip denganku, ya Gaara. Ekspresinya maksudku."

"..."

"Ekspresi mirip, tapi kurasa aku yang lebih banyak ngomongnya dibanding kau. Ngobrol denganmu nyusahin, menurutku, entah orang lain."

Mereka tetap saling menatap. Akito langsung bergumam.

"Aku ogah dibilang homo kalau begini terus. Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan? Seperti mereka?" tanya Akito sambil menunjuk ke arah perkelahian polisi dan buronannya yang belum selesai juga.

Gaara diam, ia hanya menatap tajam Akito. Cowok berambut biru gelap itu mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan Gaara. Dengan emosi yang tetap sama, Akito berkata.

"Oke, deh. Sebaiknya kita cepat memulainya."

Second 'Pagi Penuh Pertempuran' – end –

To Be Continued to Third

XXxx--X--xxXX

Author's Note:

Chap 2 selesai. Harus ngetik chap 3, nih. Bakal update lama lagi kayaknya. Nunggunya sabar, ya. Sebelum mengakhiri fic ini, aku buat omake dari bagian chap 2, waktu Gaara pelotot-pelototan ama OC: Akito di akhir kisah NSAH 'second' ini. Bacalah dulu, kalo tertarik. Warning! Jangan baca untuk yang anti yaoi!

1st omake:

Mata itu masih saling menatap. Mereka terus melekatkan pandangannya seakan tak ada sela waktu untuk mengedipkan kelopak mata mereka. Gaara merasakan sebuah perasaan yang bergetar dalam hatinya. Suatu perasaan yang tak bisa ia pendam, ia bendung saat ini. Sosok pria yang dingin dan tak peduli berada di depan Gaara. Dengan wajah tampan yang tidak memperlihatkan senyum menambah aura misteri di sekitarnya. Kalau saja Akito tersenyum, cowok semacam Gaara pun bisa pingsan. Gaara tak bisa menahannya. Ia melangkah pelan, perlahan menambah kecepatan kakinya. Akito tak bergeming sekalipun. Gaara mendekat ––

BUGH!!

Wajah Akito dihantam.

"Tampangmu bikin orang pingin mukul, tahu!" bentak Gaara.

Akito lose.

Terkapar.

2nd omake:

Mata itu masih saling menatap. Mereka terus melekatkan pandangannya seakan tak ada sela waktu untuk mengedipkan kelopak mata mereka. Gaara merasakan sebuah perasaan yang bergetar dalam hatinya. Suatu perasaan yang tak bisa ia pendam, ia bendung saat ini. Sosok pria yang dingin dan tak peduli berada di depan Gaara. Dengan wajah tampan yang tidak memperlihatkan senyum menambah aura misteri di sekitarnya. Kalau saja Akito tersenyum, cowok semacam Gaara pun bisa pingsan. Gaara tak bisa menahannya. Ia melangkah pelan, perlahan menambah kecepatan kakinya. Akito tak bergeming sekalipun. Gaara mendekat ––

Kedua tangannya mengarah pada Akito.

PLUK!

Dipeluknya lembut tubuh Akito. Wajahnya memerah – Reaksi Akito hanya satu –

HOEKKHH!!

Akito muntah di bathok Gaara! Wuih – kepala Gaara penuh gumohan!

3rd omake:

Mata itu masih saling menatap. Mereka terus melekatkan pandangannya seakan tak ada sela waktu untuk mengedipkan kelopak mata mereka. Gaara merasakan sebuah perasaan yang bergetar dalam hatinya. Suatu perasaan yang tak bisa ia pendam, ia bendung saat ini. Sosok pria yang dingin dan tak peduli berada di depan Gaara. Dengan wajah tampan yang tidak memperlihatkan senyum menambah aura misteri di sekitarnya. Kalau saja Akito tersenyum, cowok semacam Gaara pun bisa pingsan. Gaara tak bisa menahannya. Ia melangkah pelan, perlahan menambah kecepatan kakinya. Akito tak bergeming sekalipun. Gaara mendekat ––

Kedua tangannya mengarah pada Akito.

CHUU!

Lembut bibir Gaara tersentuh oleh bibir lain. Tangan Akito lebih cepat sedetik daripada Gaara. Ia menarik lengan Gaara dan menciumnya. Selepas bersentuhan antar bibir, Akito memandang Gaara dengan lembut dalam pelukannya.

"Aishiteru. Kimi dake o mita..."

Rupa Gaara merona. Ia membalas, "Aishiteru yo..."

Mereka kembali saling menatap. Dua pasang mata saling bertemu pandang. Biru menatap hijau. Telapak tangan Akito membelai pipi Gaara sembari mencium Gaara sekali lagi –– lebih lembut, bergairah dan dalam.

Omake – end –

BUAK! BLETAK! DUK! BUGH! DUAAARRRRR!

"Aku gak homo tau! Jangan buat aku yaoi seperti itu! AUTHOR SIALAN!!"

Zerou babak belur, gosong dan tak terselamatkan. Haru malah menatap dari kejauhan sambil cekikikan mulu. Shigeru melotot kaget. Temari pingsan.

"Aku 'kan Cuma coba-coba! Pingin, dong sekali-kali bikin yang BL," Zerou protes.

"Kenapa pairingnya harus aku ––?" Gaara misuh-misuh.

"Soalnya kau tokoh utamanya!" seru Author.

"Peduli amat! Kau sudah merusak imej orang ––"

Akito menarik katananya. Ditebaslah Zerou dalam seribu potongan. Zerou telah menjadi daging sashimi.

CROTT!!

Darah muncrat. Menggenang. Ditambah lagi dengan 'Sabaku Kyuu'-nya Gaara ––

CROTT!!

Nyawa Author telah dihabisi. Meti dengan tidak terhormat. Karena itulah... Nyanyian Setitik Air Hujan – THE END –

Deng-deng-deng-deng-deng-Jreng!

Belum tamat, kok! Author masih ngerjain terusannya di alam sana.

Pesan moral: Kebanyakan baca fanfic yaoi, bikin orang terseret arus. Waspadalah, waspadalah... (contohnya, saya)

Jujur aja, aku gak suka yaoi! Bukan benci, sih, tapi gak suka. Aku gak bakal buat fanfic yaoi sebagai cerita utamanya. Paling Cuma minor pairing ato di omake, doang. Omake di atas Cuma buat mengukur skill bikin fanfic yaoi. Jadi, jangan pernah nyuruh author bikin fic yaoi.

Di yaoi's story 'kan ada uke dan seme, menurut omake di atas yang uke itu Gaara. Soalnya gak mungkin banget OC: Akito punyaku itu uke, dia lebih pantes jadi seme.

Ah, sudahlah. Aku malas bahas soal yaoi, BL ato homo. Menurut kalian, yang bakal menang dalam pertarungan itu Shinobi Suna ato Trio Maling? Yang bisa menjawab dengan benar akan mendapat hadiah –– tanda tangan saya! (BUAGH! – Narsis! –)

Sampai ketemu di chap 3. ja –– mata ashita!

véale en el capítulo siguiente...


	3. Third 'Di Atas Langit Masih Ada Langit'

**A/N:**

Konnichiwa, readers…Kali ini Zerou update cepet. Ada 2 alasan yang bikin NSAH ch 3 ini update seminggu setelah ch 2:

Karena hari ini libur, yuhu-uhuy!

Temenku bagian ngetik demen ama ch 3. dia pengen cepet-cepet update -ch 3 itu ch favoritnya-

Sekarang bagian balasan review:

**Sora Aburame:** Mau takoyakinya? –Shigeru dateng sambil bawa sekotak takoyaki– "Mau?" tawar Shigeru, "Tapi, ini takoyaki sebulan yang lalu..." **DUAK!** Zerou dihajar... lagi-lagi...

**Yozora Ageha:** Emang, sih aku agak penasaran ama Marry Sue, tapi peduli amat. Lupain aja. Ageyan, jangan salah ngelafalin nama Shigeru, dong. Sejak kapan aku punya tokoh Shigure? –ngimpi kali– ini artinya kamu senasib denganku yang juga sering salah baca nama orang (padahal gak pake kanji, romaji malah--)

Dan juga, bukannya aku nulisnya Zerou-san, kok bisa berubah jadi Shigure-san? -ini berubah jauh banget- ketimbang pake embel-embel san/ sama mending empat/ beda, deh! **–BUAK–** salah, ding! Pake embel-embel dono tapi, bukan Dono DKI. Gimana Yozora-dono? Kau, sih Imouto-chan aja, ya?

**Matur nuwun sampun ng-review.**

Selamat menikmati NSAH cp 3! Itadakimasu! **-BUAK!!-** biasa... Zerou digaplok lagi.

**XXxx--X--xxXX**

**Nyanyian Setitik Air Hujan**

**Sela Waktu Yang Terbuang **

**Naruto©1999, Kishimoto Masashi**

**Nyanyian Setitik Air Hujan©2008, Zerou**

**Genre, Romance/Tragedy**

**Rating, T**

**Third**

'**Di Atas Langit Masih Ada Langit'**

Baku hantam kini terjadi di pinggiran danau yang dekat dengan hutan kecil. Shigeru versus Haru. Gaara versus Akito. Temari versus Toki. Kita mulai di tempat Temari.

"Dua orang itu sudah pergi, ini saatnya," gumam Temari yang mengintai dari atap seberang penginapan si Buronan. Lalu, ia melompat, menyusup ke dalam kamar 3 orang maling edan itu. Temari melompati garis batas jendela kamar. Kemudian ia berdiri mengamati sekelilingnya yang sekiranya ada tempat mencurigakan yang pantas untuk menyembunyikan gulungan itu. Lemari, langit-langit, di bawah futon yang dilipat, di balik tatami yang ia injak atau di manapun itu. Atau malah mungkin dibawa oleh salah satu diantara mereka.

"Ada perlu apa di kamar kami, Nona?" tanya seseorang, "Temari, shinobi Suna?"

Temari langsung membalikkan badannya, tepat di depan pintu masuk kamar berdirilah seorang laki-laki. Ia bersandar di pintu geser kamar tersebut. Laki-laki itu persis dengan foto daftar buronan Temari. Berambut coklat dan penuh senyum mematikan. Temari tidak tertarik dengan senyuman itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Mudah saja. Haru punya daftar shinobi-shinobi Sunagakure. Mencari gulungan? Tenang, benda itu ada di sini, kok," ujar orang itu sambil menunjukkan gulungan di tangan kanannya. Temari tersenyum.

"Serahkan gulungan itu dan menyerahlah dengan baik-baik," ujar Temari.

"Tidak masalah. Tapi--"

Ucapan buronan ketiga itu terputus, lalu disambungnya lagi.

"TOKI GOBLOK!!" teriak orang itu dengan suara Haru, "Aku pasti akan dimarahi begitu kalau menyerahkan gulungan ini seenaknya, aku bisa sekarat nanti dihajar Si Sadis." Akito bersin.

Temari dikagetkan dengan teriakan Toki barusan.

"Kalu begitu, akan kuambil secara paksa," kata Temari sambil mengambil kipas besar di punggungnya. Ia siap menyerang.

"Wah, wah, wah. Jangan gitu, dong! Gulungan ini akan balik ke tanganmu, tapi nanti. Yang sabar. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan. Aku tidak mau berkelahi di tempat seperti ini. Kalau hancur, aku harus bayar kerugiannya," tolak Toki mengembangkan senyum. Gulungan yang di tangannya, ia masukkan di saku celananya.

"Itu bukan urusanku."

"Kejamnya––"

"Berisik! Jangan coba lari dariku!" ancam Temari.

"Kamu––mengekangku. Suka sama aku, ya?" ujar Toki. Temari sweatdropped.

"Hehehe––bercanda. Kau bilang gitu, aku malah––pingin lari!!" kata Toki yang langsung ngibrit seperti Shigeru yang menuju onsen tadi malam. Toki lari menuju ke bawah.

"Hei! Tunggu!"

Saat lorong dilihat oleh Temari, Toki sudah lenyap, tidak kelihatan lagi. Larinya secepat cahaya. Temari langsung menilik dari jendela, memeriksa kalu Toki belum sampai di luar. Ia melesat turun dari jendela. Diamati sekeliling, buronan itu tidak ada, juga di balik pintu masuk penginapan. Tak ada bekas jejak kaki mencurigakan di sana.

"Ternyata kau gampang ditipu, ya, Kunoichi Temari dari Suna. Padahal kudengar kau memiliki kemampuan analisis yang tinggi seperti Nara Shikamaru dari Konoha," ujar Toki yang masih di atas, di depan jendela kamar sebelah dari kamar yang disewanya. Ia nyelonong masuk tanpa izin.

"Kau menipuku!"

"Di medan perang, berbuat curang itu sah-sah saja," kata Toki yang kemudian lari dari kejaran Temari. Kayak mangsa yang lari dari predator. Toki menuju tempat kedua temannya berada.

**Xx xxx xX**

**Huahchim!!**

Akito bersin. "Hidungku gatal, ada yang ngomongin––"

"Suna Shuriken!!"

**Syut! Syut! Syut!**

Shuriken pasir menyerang Akito. Akito dengan mudah menghindari itu. Ia membalas dengan melempar 3 kunai ke arah Gaara. Itu sia-sia saja karena ditangkis Gaara dengan pasirnya. Sosok berambut biru gelap itu menghilang dari hadapan Gaara.

"Orang lagi lengah, kok diserang," ujar Akito di belakang Gaara. Ia bicara tanpa menyerang. Gaara membalikkan badannya dan mundur beberapa meter menjauhi Akito.

"Tak usah takut seperti itu. Aku tidak akan sampai membunuhmu. Paling terluka, doang," kata Akito sambil menarik sebilah katana yang ada di pinggangnya. "Aku malas menghabiskan chakra untuk orang macam kau. Pertahananmu nyebelin, lebih kuat soalnya. Lagian, aku lebih tertarik untuk menebas tubuh dengan pedang. Darah yang ngocor dari tubuh 'kan keren. Apalagi kalau dipenggal pake gluilotine. Kepala yang putus itu bisa dijadiin bola sepak," ujar Akito sadis. Tampang sama sekali gak berubah. Tetap tanpa ekspresi. Gaara jadi sedikit merinding dengan ucapan Akito. Tapi, ia tak akan gentar untuk tetap menyerang buronan yang harus ia tangani.

"Haru!!" teriak Akito tiba-tiba, "Kenapa aku harus nglawan Gaara? Kau saja! Ayo, gantian!" keluh Akito pada Haru yang masih bertanding dengan Shigeru.

"Mana bisa!!" balas Haru yang sibuk bertahan dan menyerang.

Akito menghela nafas. "Aku malas menyerang pertahanan pasirmu yang menyebalkan itu. Apa boleh buat," ujar Akito malas, ia lalu menebas Gaara dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa. Ia ingin pertempuran ini cepat selesai. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas Gaara. Lawannya menciptakan tembok pertahanan di depannya. Lagi-lagi, Gaara menebas dari belakang. Katana Akito tidak berhasil memotong pinggang Gaara. Tubuh Gaara telah dibalut pasir.

"Kalau cuma pasir tipis ini, aku masih bisa menembusnya."

Dengan kuat, Akito meneruskan tebasannya yang kemudian berubah menjadi boneka pasir yang menyerupai Gaara. Bunshin. Boneka dan tembok pertahanan pasir itu melebur dan menyatu dengan tanah. Gaara nyaris terlambat menghindar. Kulit pinggangnya menganga, darah mengalir karena tebasan Akito barusan.

"Masih bisa menghindar, ya? Memang, kelemahanmu itu ada pada kecepatan. Jadi aku tidak perlu chakra untuk menjatuhkanmu," ujar Akito sambil menyerang lagi.

**Xx xxx xX**

"Kukira kau hanya cewek bawel yang ceroboh, ternyata hebat juga, ya," puji Haru. Dia berdiri mengastu nafasnya, begitu juga dengan Shigeru.

"Arigatou," balas Shigeru dengan senyum, "Ngomong-ngomong, Haru-san dan Akito-san itu shinobi, ya? Aa––mungkin lebih tepatnya nukenin?"

"Masa' aku dibilang nukenin, sih? Kami ini tidak pernah sekalipun ikut akademi ninja. Kami Cuma belajar jutsu secara otodidak."

"Memangnya bisa?"

"Hahaha––tak ada hal yang tak mungkin buatku, kecuali untuk beberapa hal. Tapi, untuk gampangnya, anggap saja kami ini nukenin. Ketimbang pusing mikir. Oh ya, jangan panggil aku Haru-san!"

"Heh––kenapa?" tanya Shigeru bingung.

"Aku lebih suka dipanggil Hakkun!" jawab Haru semangat.

"Kalau gitu––Pakkun, dong!" (Di mana Shigeru tahu Pakkun?)

**DUK!!**

Shigeru dilempar batu. Tambah nonong di dahinya.

"Aku bukan anjing!!" teriak Haru.

"Keterlaluan––Cuma bilang 'Pak—'" ucap Shigeru berhenti karena takut dilempar batu lagi. Dia tidak mau benjolnya tambah tinggi.

"Kita mulai lagi saja––"

Haru langsung melompat setelah berkata barusan. Ia melompat ke permukaan air danau. Dengan cepat, ia menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Ia pun berlari hingga tengah danau itu. Shigeru mengekori Haru, melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sepertinya Hakkun memilih arena yang salah."

"Oh, ya?" gumam Haru memperlihatkan senyum licik.

"Ting Tong. Penjara Air!!"

Air di sekitar Haru membentuk bulat yang mengurungnya dalam kurungan balon air.

"Bagaimana, Hakkun?"

"Hebat," ujar Haru tersenyum. Haru yang terkurung menghilang. Lenyap ditelan air. Bunshin lagi. "Kau juga tidak bisa apa-apa di sini. Chakra kita ber-elemen sama. Air." Haru telah berada di tempat lain.

"Kau yang pilih lawan salah, Shigeru-chan," lanjut Haru, "Di sini aku tidak akan main-main. Aku akan menghabisimu."

**Xx xxx xX**

Langkah larinya berhenti. Toki mengatur pernafasannya meskipun tidak begitu lelah. Temari yang mengikutinyapun ikut berhenti dan ia berada 4 meter di belakang Toki.

"Bosan––aku 'kan lebih suka mengejar daripada dikejar," gumam Toki yang kemudian menghadapi Temari. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku menyingkirkanmu, Temari-chan," ujar cowok berambut coklat itu merayu (?) Temari.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nada sok dekat itu! Kita juga baru kenal hari ini."

"Pemanggilan nama kecil seseorang itu menandakan kita ingin akrab dengan orang tersebut. Aku jadi sedikit tertarik denganmua, Temari-chan. Mau jadi pacarku?"

"Nggak sudi! Amit-amit cabang bayi!!" tolak Temari. Mana mungkin lamaran nikah––eh, pernyataan cinta dari Toki. Dia 'kan sudah punya pujaan hatinya sendiri (you know how it).

"Sayang sekali, padahal akan kukabulkan semua permintaanmu kalau jadi selirku."

"Hah??"

Temari makin bingung dengan kelakuan dan perkataan Toki.

"Kalau saja, kau terima tawaranku barusan, aku takkan menyerangmu. Kita kawin lari saja. Terpaksa, deh. Aku harus melawan nona yang cantik ini. Kuberi hukuman yang ringan, deh. Ini saja," rayu Toki lagi. Tampaknya yang barusan bukan rayuan, deh.

Toki melebarkan jaraknya dari Temari. Ia melompat beberapa langkah ke belakang dan melempar 2 kunai. Dan ditahan Temari dengan kipasnya.

"Temari-chan, maaf, ya. Ja, ne––" ujar Toki sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Temari bingung.

Kunai yang dilempar cowok itu telah dibaluti oleh bom kertas yang tidak biasa. Temari baru menyadarinya kalau kunai yang jatuh di dekatnya terdapat bom kertas ketika meniliknya.

**BUM!! BUM!!**

Ledakannya besar sekali. Kepulan asapnya sulit untuk dihilangkan karena terlalu tebal. Temari terlempar karena ledakan bom itu. Toki sudah memakai 'jutsu' lem penempel di mana saja, sehingga ia tidak terlempar ledakan bom itu.

**Tar. Ctar. Ctar. Bum. Bum. Bum.**

Kembang api menghiasi Hanagakure pagi ini.

"Hebat––ini, sih senjata yang digunakan khusus malam hari. Tak kusangka efeknya bakal semeriah ini," gumam Toki setelah berhasil keluar dari kepulan asap. "Temari-chan terlempar sampai mana, ya? Moga-moga dia baik-baik saja."

Tokipun bergegas menuju danau tempat pertempuran kedua rekannya.

**Xx xxx xX**

"Masih betah juga, ya. Staminamu tuh sebesar apa, sih? Sebesar gajah naik pohon kelapa?"

Shigeru hanya tersenyum. Kondisinya saat ini tidak baik. Chakranya sudah berkurang banyak. Nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal, sulit untuk mengembalikan seperti semula. Lukanya tidak parah. Hanya saja, sekujur tubuhnya telah penuh luka. Entah luka pukul ataupun luka goresan.

Haru malah masih santai-santai. Dia bilang akan serius, tetap saja––dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa serius. Lukapun hanya beberapa. Bisa dihitung…

"Sudah capek?"

"Memangnya Hakkun sendiri tidak?"

"Tubuhku 'kan sudah terlatih. Pernah, lho aku disuruh berendam di air es. Suhunya––8º. Pertama coba, sih––membeku. Memangnya ada yang lain?"

**BUM!!**

Suara ledakan bom kertas yang digunakan Toki terdengar hingga lokasi Haru dan Akito. Cuman, sayangnya kembang api itu tak terlihat sampai ke tempat itu. Masih terang, soalnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Shigeru kaget.

"Toki emang keterlaluan. Tapi, aku akan menyelesaikan ini."

Haru menggunakan chakranya untuk membentuk kurungan yang sama halnya dilakukan Shigeru padanya tadi. Shigeru terlambat sedetik untuk menghindar. Ia terperangkap dalam balon air ciptaan Haru. Dengan cepat, si Rambut Pirang itu menempelakan 4 kertas mantra pada penjara air yang dibuatnya.

"Segel!!" teriak Haru.

Shigeru panik. Ia lengah. Sekuat tenaga ia coba untuk meloloskan diri namun sia-sia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hakkun?!"

"Aku Cuma mengurungmu dalam kekkai bersegel. Untung––aku bawa kertas mantra punya Akito itu. Pertandingan selesai. Aku sudah lapar––" ujar Haru santai.

Shigeru mengerutkan alisnya dan tersenyum kecewa. Ia kesal karena ia tidak bisa apa-apa di ruang sempit itu.

**Xx xxx xX**

Gaara luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Terlebih lagi pinggangnya yang paling parah. Sedari tadi lukanya sama sekali tidak menutup. Seharusnya, -berhubung dia adalah Jinchuuriki- lukanya menutup dengan cepat. Separah apapun itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Lukamu tidak menutup. Kasihan––"

Gaara Cuma memandang tajam Akito. Sama sekali tidak menyerang. Ia terengah-engah. Sisa chakranyapun telah limit. Ia Cuma berdiri sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menyelimuti tubuhnya itu.

"Lukamu sudah terkena racun dari katana ini. Itu tidak membuatmu mati, kok. Cuman kehabisan darah, doang. Kalau luka sebesar luka di pinggangmu itu, kamu butuh minimal 7 jahitan dengan istirahat penuh selama 7 hari -kalau mau sembuh total-" beritahu Akito, "Baik sekali 'kan aku mau memberitahumu."

"Baik hati bokongmu! Lha, wong kamu sendiri yang ngelukain."

"Urusai."

Mereka diam. Akito melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

"Kalau cuma begini, membo––"

Hening tercipta. Akito berhenti bicara tiba-tiba. Mata tetap fokus menatap Gaara. Tak ada perubahan. Bahkan kelopak matanyapun tidak berkedip.

"Dia itu kena sawan apaan, sih?" pikir Gaara.

**Zzzz...**

Akito tidur dengan mata terbuka. Gaara menggerakkan tangannya di depan –jauh- mata Akito. Tetap. Tidak berkedip. Ini kesempatan! Pikir Gaara. Ia menggunakan sisa chakranya untuk menghabisi Akito. Ia lupa kalau harus menangkap hidup-hidup buronan itu.

Pasir-pasir mulai mengurung Akito perlahan.

"Sabaku Kyuu!!"

**CROT!!**

Yang tersisa hanya pasir. Tak ada bekas darah sama sekali.

"Keren––tapi, yang kau gunakan jutsumu itu siapa?"

Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya. Akito sudah dibelakangnya.

"Hebat, ya kau. Meski sudah hancur seperti itu masih tetap bisa menyerang. Masih punya chakra?" tanya Akito yang terluka akibat Sabaku Kyuu Gaara. Nyaris dia mati. Seperseribu detik –mungkin- ia sudah kabur dari jurus itu. Lukanya tak seberapa dengan luka milik Gaara.

"Cih––kalau mau bunuh, bunuh saja. Sejak tadi––kau tidak mengincar titik vital."

Akito diam. Tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan menyerang lagi.

"Ingin mati rupanya? Tidak masalah. Mudah untuk membunuhmu. Tapi, aku bakal dihabisi fans-mu sedunia. Bukan Cuma itu, tubuhku bakal hancur nanti, rohku juga. Apa yang tersisa nanti, coba?"

Akito terdiam lagi. Lalu, ia ngelantur dan ngoceh yang mungkin nggak ada habisnya.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur bisa lahir dan hidup sampai sekarang. Itu 'kan keberuntunganmu. Jujur saja, kurasa nasib kita sama. Sama-sama memperoleh kekuatan yang tak pernah kita inginkan. Cuma bedanya Shukaku bakal lepas kalau kau tertidur. Sedangkan aku, kekuatan itu bakal lepas kalau aku lupa diri. Tapi, kalau aku gila sepertinya 'gak bakal lepas, deh. Lagian aku takkan bisa mengontrolnya dan aku bisa mati karena itu," ujar Akito.

"Itu bukan urusanku––" sela Gaara.

"Ya, memang. Itu bukan urusanmu. Dan akupun tidak tanya pendapatmu."

**BUM!!**

Suara ledakan bom kertas memekakkan telinga. Gaara kaget dengan suara itu.

"Dia menggunakan itu, ya? Ternyata aku memang harus menyelesaikan sekarang," gumam Akito, "Kekkai!!"

Sekejab Gaara terkurung dalam kekkai berbentuk balok berdiri.

"Segel!!" teriak Akito sembari menempelkan 6 kertas mantra di kekkai yang mengurung Gaara.

"Apa ini? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Gaara menggedor-gedor kekkai tak terlihat itu. Akito menjelaskan.

"Tenang––kau takkan bisa keluar dari sana meskipun Shukaku kau bangunkan. Kekkai itu bisa hilang kalau kertas mantra itu dilepas. Pertarungan ini selesai. Kurasa ini memang sudah cukup, calon Kazekage-sama."

"Sepertinya, rekan kita berdua juga sudah selesai," lanjut Akito sambil menunjuk ke arah danau. Akito menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

**Xx xxx xX**

"Kau takkan bisa keluar dari sana, Nona. Jadi, tenanglah. Hematlah tenagamu itu," saran Haru sambil membawa balon air yang berisi Shigeru.

"Hakkun curang––"

"Tak ada istilah curang di medan pertempuran, Shigeru-chan."

Mereka berdua kembali ke tepian karena telah ditunggu rekannya masing-masing.

"Gaara bernasib sama denganmu, jangan khawatir. Cuma––dia terluka lebih parah darimu, Akito––emang sadis. Sebaiknya kau cepat sampaikan perasaanmu padanya sebelum pergi. Kau suka Gaara 'kan?" ujar Haru yang benar-benar menusuk hati Shigeru saking tepatnya.

"Gimana Hakkun bisa tahu––?" tanya Shigeru yang kaget ditambah warna gurita rebus di wajahnya.

"Khehehe––itu naluri––" kata Haru terhenti.

"Hmm?" Shigeru masih dengan merahnya.

"Naluri lelaki, khekhehehe..."

"Dan lagi––siapa yang akan pergi?" tanya Shigeru lagi.

"Memangnya kau mau membiarkan pangeran pujaanmu direbut orang lain?" tanya Haru balik.

Shigeru diam, tapi dia bertanya lagi, "Jadi, siapa?"

Haru mendesah, "Itu Cuma kira-kira, ramalanku saja. Jangan dipercaya. Lagian kalau kubilang padamu, hal itu mungkin tidak akan terjadi – atau malah takdir berubah."

"Kalau begitu, katakan saja!"

"Ogah...!! sopan dikit, napa? Ti-dak-a-kan-ku-be-ri-ta-u. Sekali tidak, tetap tidak. Hormati yang lebih tua. Gini-gini aku ini seniormu, 'kan?"

"Aku-gak-punya-senior-maling."

"Ah––bawel," kata Haru dan ia berseru pada Akito.

"Akito, aku sudah selesai!"

Langkah kaki Haru memang lebar. Belum sampai 2 menit ia sudah samapai di tepi danau itu. Haru mengangkat kakinya ke permukaan tanah. Ia membiarkan Shigeru tetap di kurungannya dan di atas permukaan air. Lalu, ia menghampiri Akito yang masih menjaga kekkainya yang berisi Gaara – khawatir kalo Gaara keluar dan mem-bacok-nya.

"Shige-chan, tunggu di situ, ya," kata Haru, "Gimana denganmu, Akito?"

"Capek––aku gak mau lawan Gaara lagi, pasirnya nyebelin," ujarnya sambil menghela nafas – kebiasaannya yang gak pernah ilang. "Kau sendiri?"

"Yang jelas lebih baik darimu. Gimana dengan Toki, ya?"

"Toki akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Itu artinya ia selesai tugasnya. Semoga gak kerepotan––ngpain mikirin Toki. Akito, ternyata melawan Shicchan juga melelahkan. Mendinglah ketimbang nglawan Gaara."

Gaara melancarkan hawa pembunuh super ke arah Haru dan Akito. Mereka tetap tenang saja. Ditinggal ngobrol, kasihan––(Hal ini disebabkan oleh Haru sudah kebal ama hawa membunuh itu, menurutnya lebih nakutin Akito).

"Ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi kau memanggil -anak cewek- itu dengan panggilan yang berbeda, Shigeru-chan, Shige-chan––kayak cowok aja, yang terakhir Sicchan. Mana yang kau pakai?"

"Nggak tahu, bingung––"

"Gimana kalo––Shinchan saja?" saran Akito.

"TIDAK!" teriak Shigeru, "Aku gak mau dipanggil dengan nama bocah mesum itu!!" (Nohara Shinosuke – Shinchan – itu emang mesum 'kan? Kalau salah gomen ne. Tapi, kayaknya gak, deh)

"Urusai––" kata Akito.

"Terserah aku, dong mau panggil apa."

"Hei! Rekan-rekanku tersayang! Aku datang!"

Datanglah Toki dengan mengawali ucapan barusan. Ia datang adri arah kota.

"Kau-tidak-diharapkan," ujar Haru dan Akito berbarengan. Toki hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan teman-temannya yang menyakitkan itu – meskipun – sebenarnya itu bercanda, sih.

"Aku berhasil menyingkirkan gadis itu," ujar Toki, "Padahal dia cukup manis, dia bisa jadi pacarku sebenarnya, tapi dia menolak."

"Benar-benar deh. Kebiasaan burukmu keluar. Kau minta dia jadi selirmu? Dan kau berfikir mau kawin lari? Dasar! Nggak akan ada yang ngerti dengan ucapanmu itu mbingungin," tukas Haru nyengir.

"Hei, kau gunakan bom kertasku lagi, ya?" interogasi Akito.

"Yeah––! Hebat sekali. Bom kertas pelempar buatanmu yang no.9 itu lebih cocok dipakai malam hari."

Gaara kaget mendengar itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Temari-neesan?!" Bocah berambut merah itu terlihat lebih garang.

"Tenang––kakakmu tercinta itu tidak apa-apa. Dia Cuma terkena bom kertas pelempar no.9. Kakakmu Cuma akan terlempar sejauh 100 m..."

"Kalau 2, ya 200 meter," sela Toki.

**BUAKK!!**

Tinju menghantam pipi Toki.

"Palingan dia cedera karena menabrak tembok. Lain ceritanya kalau dia terlempar di dekat jurang. Lalu jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menabrak batu sungai yang ada di bawahnya. Kalau kepalanya duluan yang jatuh, hancur tuh kepala. Batok kepala bakal remuk, otak menjulur keluar, darah nyiprat, wajah udah gak jelas––" lanjut Akito sadis.

Shigeru merinding mendengar itu. Bulu kuduk Gaara berdiri, ini pertama kalinya. Haru dan Toki sudah biasa mendengar dan merasakan kesadisan rekannya itu. Shigeru tidak tahan lagi.

"HEI!! KELUARKAN KAMI!" seru Shigeru.

"Kalian takkan kami keluarkan sekarang. Nanti kalian nyerang lagi, sih. Bilang saja ama Temari buat nglepasin kertas mantra itu. Dia bakal datang bentar lagi," jelas Haru, "Toki, kau bawa 'kan?"

"Ini," tunjuk Toki sambil melempar gulungan ke depan kekkai Gaara.

"Nih, aku balikin. Isinya benar-benar ngecewain. Kami sudah tidak tertarik dengan gulungan Ryuusen itu."

"Tapi, aku belum liat isinya––" keluh Akito.

"Nanti kudiktekan, aku 'kan hafal," ujar Haru, "Kami akan pergi sekarang dan lenyap. Tak akan ada lagi jejak yang tertinggal. Kalian cari sampai ujung dunia kalian takkan pernah menemukan kami kecuali kami membuat kerusuhan lagi."

"Ujung dunianya, tuh di mana?" tanya Toki menyela.

"Kenapa tanya yang nggak penting, sih. Nanti–– kuberitahu, deh," jawab Haru. Ia melanjutkan ceramahnya lagi, "Kalian-pa-yah-tidak bisa menangkap kami yang sebenarnya lebih lemah dari kalian dalam hal ninjutsu. Yah, biarlah ini menjadi aib kalian seumur hidup. Khehehe––" beritahu Haru yang juga mengejek 2 shinobi Suna itu. Ditambah ketawa lagi.

**BLETAK!!**

Kepalan tangan kiri Akito dirasakan Haru lagi, "Kau bilang begitu malah jadi aib mereka, Baka Onna!"

Gaara dan Shigeru yang tadinya kesal dengan ucapan Haru, kaget. Siapa sangka kalau yang nglawan Shigeru itu sebenarnya cewek.

"Dia cewek?!" teriak Gaara dan Shigeru bersamaan.

"Yeah––siapa bilang dia cowok?" tanya Akito, "Mereka tertipu. Sebaiknya kau sekali-kali berpenampilan cewek, Haru."

"Ogah, ngrepotin."

"––memangnya dari bagian mana dia terlihat seperti cewek?"

"Hei, dalaman tidak bisa dilihat dari luar. Asal kamu tau saja, sejak aku lahir sampai sekarang, alat kelaminku belum ganti. Kromosom yang kumiliki juga belum berubah jadi XY." Hal ini sudah membuktikan bahwa ia memang cewek.

Ketiga buronan itu bersiap-siap pergi. Mereka tidak bisa lama-lama di situ. Sebelum kepergiannya, Haru mengumbar argumennya lagi.

"Shigeru, lebih baik kau cepat katakan sebelum hilang. Dan kau, Gaara. Jangan nangis, ya kalau masa lalumu terulang lagi. Oh, ya. Gaara, gayamu keren. Aku suka. Cuman itu, dadah. Sayounara!" salam penutup Haru.

"Urusai...!!" seru Gaara dan Shigeru.

Haru hanya melengkungkan garis tipis di mulutnya itu. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan pergi menyusul kedua rekannya yang telah meninggalkannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Temari datang.

"Gaara apa yang terjadi?" tanya kakaknya kaget melihat adik bungsunya terkurung dalam kotak tak terlihat yang penuh tempelan kertas mantra. Kondisinya sendiri tidak begitu baik. Ia terluka, tapi tidak separah Gaara. Jelaslah. Dia Cuma terlempar 200 meter.

" Mereka kabur – dan – tolong lepaskan kertas mantranya," pinta Gaara. Ia senang kakaknya masih hidup. Temaripun menyanggupi permintaan Gaara. Setelah Gaara keluar, bocah bertato di jidatnya itu memungut gulungan rahasia itu dan menyerahkannya pada Temari. Dengan sisa tenaga dan menahan sakit, ia sendiri menolong Shigeru yang masih terkurung. Dia lebih gentleman sekarang.

Saat semua lembaran kertas mantra yang menempel di kurungan air terlepas, mencairlah kurungan itu yang juga membuat Shigeru terjatuh. Sebelum sempat mengenai permukaan air, Gaara menarik Shigeru dengan cepat dan tubuh gadis itu menimpa Gaara. Rasa sakit luar biasa menyerang Gaara. Lukanya tidak menutup juga.

"Gomen ne – hm – Arigatou," ujar Shigeru dengan tersenyum dan berdiri. Wajahnya sudah seperti gurita rebus sekarang. Iapun menolong Gaara untuk menegangkan tubuhnya.

Nyut––

Pertarungan tadi membuat Gaara kekurangan darah. Pandangan di depannya sedikit kabur. Sakit kepala datang menyerang.

"Mereka takkan kumaafkan––" gumam Gaara yang sebelum akhirnya ambruk.

**Third 'Di Atas Langit Masih Ada Langit' – end –**

**To Be Continued to Fourth**

**XXxx--X--xxXX**

**Author's Note:**

Thanks yang udah baca dan ngreview. Tokoh OC yang kalian suka siapa? Tolong jawab ini, yah kalo ng-review. Please… Onegai shimasu…

Chapter 4 bakal update lama, maklum baru mau kubuat. Tunggulah dengan sabar, orang sabar disayang Tuhan.

**Ja, mata ashita!**

**vedali al capitolo seguente...xxXX**


	4. Fourth 'Tujuh Hari Penuh Makna'

**Nyanyian Setitik Air Hujan**

**Sela Waktu yang Terbuang**

**Naruto(c)** **1999, Kishimoto Masashi**

**Nyanyian Setitik Air Hujan(c) 2008, Kobayakawa Zerou**

**Genre, Romance/Tragedy**

**Rating, T**

* * *

**Fourth**

'Tujuh Hari Penuh Makna'

Yang bisa diucapkan kali ini adalah misi gagal. Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya gagal karena gulungan klan Ryuusen berhasil diamankan. Trio maling itu kabur dengan sukses. Ini adalah sebuah penghinaan bagi 3 Shinobi Suna tersebut. Terlebih lagi setelah acara penyindiran Haru. Dan pula, gulungan itu berhasil kembali bukan oleh usaha mereka sendiri yang menang melawan maling itu. Melainkan gulungan itu pulang hanya disebabkan oleh 'ketidakmenarikkan'-nya gulungan tersebut.

Belum lagi mereka tidak sukses menghajar maling tersebut, yang malah membuat mereka terluka. Gaara terpaksa diopname di rumah sakit selama seminggu, seperti yang disarankan oleh Akito. Luka di pinggangnya tak parah memang, tapi ia terkontaminasi racun –ajaib– yang membuat pendarahan di pinggangnya itu berhenti lebih lama dari seharusnya.

Kakak Gaara, Temari juga terluka karena ledakan 'Bom Kertas Pelempar' yang menyebabkan dirinya terlontar sejauh 200 m. Belum sempat ia menghantam dinding, ia sudah melindungi tubuhnya dengan kipas raksasanya. Lukanya tidak parah, hanya saja rusuknya sedikit retak. Sedangkan Shigeru hanya lecet-lecet di sekujur tubuhnya. Trio maling itu benar-benar keterlaluan.

X x x x x x X

1st Day at Hospital

Gaara suntuk karena harus mendekam dalam ruang sempit penuh bau obat itu. Tak ada hal yang bisa ia jalankan di sana. Ia harus beristirahat 1 minggu penuh dan tidak diperbolehkan capek. Nasib yang naas. Cuma Gaara yang dirawat paling lama. Temari bisa pulang dua hari lebih cepat dan Shigeru –hanya– diplester dan diperban. Gaara mengeluh tanpa memperlihatkan perubahan mimik muka.

"Kenapa... seminggu–?"

"Gaara-kun harus istirahat total! Jangan protes! Ini demi kepulihan Gaara-kun!"

"Tapi... aku bosan kalau harus berada di sini selama seminggu. Aku lebih suka berlatih..."

"Ya–elah... Gaara-kun isinya cuma latihan mulu. Kapan istirahatnya? Kadang bengong itu baik, lho. Bisa menumbuhkan inspirasi. Tapi, jangan kebanyakan bengong, deh. Bisa kesurupan –Gaara-kun gak mungkin kesurupan, ya. Kan emang Gaara-kun sendiri setannya–" canda Shigeru.

Gaara hanya diam melirik tajam Shigeru. Kalau saja di situ ada trio maling, pasti –begini reaksinya: Haru bakal ngakak guling-guling ampe kecebur – basah, deh. Akito cuma menghela nafas nahan hasratnya untuk ikutan ngakak – nggak tahan, buru-buru ke toileten ngekrek dengan suara tertahan. Toki cuma nyengir lebar – disela-sela dia tertawa kecil.

"Eh– maaf, bukan bengong," ralat Shigeru, "Maksudnya merilekskan pikiran, jangan terlalu mikir kehidupan. Hidup itu sudah susah, jangan dibikin susah," ujar Shigeru.

"Gaara-kun, aku pulang dulu, ya. Aku gak bisa berada di sini lebih lama lagi hari ini. Selamat istirahat, Gaara-kun. Semoga cepat sembuh. Aku akan menengok tiap hari," pamitnya.

"Tidak perlu–" gumam Gaara lirih.

"Ya?"

"Tidak– Sampai jumpa–"

"Ja mata," salam Shigeru dengan senyum lebar. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Gaara.

-x-x-x-

2nd Day at Hospital

Di luar tampak sepi. Hanya terlihat aliran debu yang terbang dihembus udara yang berlalu. Gaara hanya bengong menatap hamparan pasir dari balik jendela kamar inapnya. Dalam ruang sempit bau obat itu, ia sendirian – tidak, ia bersama kasur, ranjang, bantal, infus dan –barang-barang– lainnya. Ia tidak dengan pacarnya yang setia, kau tahu siapa dia, gentong pasir yang selalu hinggap di punggungnya.

Cowok berambut merah ini benar-benar bosan. Tak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Paling-paling cuma makan, boker atau buang kotoran– (bukan telepon kuda –eh– tlepong kuda) dan tidur. (A/N: Gaara bisa tidur karena Shukaku juga terinfeksi racun –ampuh bin ajaib– dan –apalah namanya–. Ini hanya FanFic. Jangan dipikir pusing-pusing)

Hingga siang ini, hari-hari Gaarabegitu hampa. Tak biasanya ia merasakan hal ini. Ia lebih menyukai merenungkan diri dan menikmati kesunyian, ya, sebelum Shigeru datang. Terlalu sepi untuk dirinya yang menjadi terbiasa dengan keberisikan Shigeru. Padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia bertemu dan mengenal gadis itu. Tapi, Gaara pernah mengetahui gadis itu sebelumnya, jauh dalam ingatannya.

Gaara menatap pintu yang tertutup sejak tadi, hanya terbuka saat suster memberinya sarapan dan memeriksanya. Ia pun berbalik menatap ke luar. Matanya memeriksa setiap sudut yang mampu ia lihat dari balik jendela itu. Sosok sang gadis tak nampak memasuki wilayah rumah sakit. Apa dia sakit? Atau ada misi? Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya? Batin Gaara.

KRIEK—

Gaara menengok ke arah daun pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Yo!! Gaara!"

Tatapan Gaara berubah menjadi tatapan menyesal. Yang menjenguk bukan Shigeru melainkan kakak laki-lakinya, Kankurou. Ia kembali melongok keluar dari jendela kamarnya. Gaara menghela nafas. Yang ia harap bukanlah laki-laki mesum.

"Adik tidak tahu terima kasih. Padahal sudah baik hati aku mau menengokmu," sindir Kankurou.

"Aku tidak butuh – jengukanmu."

Kankurou langsung jongkok di pojokan dengan aura menyedihkan. Gaara tak peduli dengan kakak laki-lakinya yang shock dikatain kayak gitu barusan. Ia tetap memandang dunia luar.

"Konnichiwa..."

Muncullah orang yang dinanti Gaara. Mizunashi Shigeru. Ekspresi lega bersinar di wajah Gaara –meski hal itu tak terlihat, datar memang–. Nafas Shigeru tersengal-sengal. Mulutnya terbuka.

"Gomen -hosh-. Aku telat -hosh-, Gaara-kun -hosh-. Aku barusan dari kamar inap Temari-chan.-hosh- Ternyata sudah – ada yang menjenguk -hosh-. Buru-buru, deh -hosh- aku kabur ke tempat Gaara-kun," ujarnya yang kemudian menampakkan wajah kemerahan. Gaara bingung. Kankurou masih terpuruk. Dan ia duduk seenaknya.

"Kenapa–? Kau – sakit?" tanya Gaara cemas.

"Itu–" Shigeru masih dengan wajah merahnya, "Tinggal 1 mili lagi – aku mengganggu mereka – Kyaa–" Gaara masih tetap tidak mengerti.

"Mereka – ciuman–" Shigeru menghentikan ucapannya. Petir datang menyambar ruangan itu. Padahal sama sekali tidak terdapat awan mendung, "Ada apa Gaara-kun?" tanya Shigeru yang kini gantian tidak mengerti Gaara bisa – semarah itu.

"Dengan – siapa?"

"Apanya–?"

"Temari-neesan – ciuman..."

"–Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Yang jelas dia berambut nanas!"

Bocah berambut merah ini sudah terlalu panas (bisa diberi panci buat nanak nasi –warning! Bisa meledak!–). Otaknya kini hanya terpikir cara membunuh terefektif unutk laki-laki biadab (menurut Gaara) yang berani menjamah kakak perempuannya. Gaara terlalu khawatir kakak perempuannya diapa-apain oleh Shikamaru. Sekelilingnya menjadi gelap, penuh dengan nafsu membunuh. Mau membunuh juga percuma, niatnya pupus kalau dia sadar lagi mengenai dirinya tak bisa menggunakan chakranya.

"Akan kubunuh dia–" desisnya. Shigeru bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya demi menenangkan setan kesurupan setan ini.

"Ng– Gaara-kun... Ano..." Shigeru mencoba memasuki dunia setannya Gaara. "–Aku bawa oleh-oleh, nih," ujar Shigeru sembari menahan rasa takutnya yang terpancar pada wajah senyumnya.

Gaara hanya melirik tajam Shigeru penuh hawa membunuh. Ia sudah lupa dengan Shigeru. Gadis itu sempat bergidik ketika ditatap setan lupa dunia itu. Tapi, cepat-cepat ia mengeluarkan oleh-olehnya.

"Ini dia!" tunjuk Shigeru. Sebuah kotak kue dipegang gadis itu.

"Ini – kue kesukaan Gaara-kun... mungkin..." lanjutnya.

"..."

Amarah Gaara sedikit mereda sekarang, setelah mendengar Shigeru membawa kue favoritnya. Tapi, ia tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi atau sifat, jaim–. Shigeru meletakkan oleh-olehnya di meja kecil dekat kasur Gaara.

"Oh, ya – ini ada titipan dari perawat di resepsionis. Katanya ada 2 orang – entah siapa, yang jelas perawat itu bilang kalau 2 orang itu cowok cakep. Hehehe– ternyata Gaara-kun disukai cowok juga, ya!" canda Shigeru. Gaara memunculkan urat kemarahannya.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan bungkusan dari kantong plastik yang ia bawa, sebuah kotak berwarna biru tua sebesar kotak pensil. Shigeru menyerahkannya ke Gaara.

"Apa – ini?"

"Itu, ada kartu ucapannya," beritahu Shigeru, "Bacalah Gaara-kun! Mungkin itu pernyataan cinta dari..." Shigeru tak kuat melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia justru terkekeh-kekeh membayangkan bagaimana rupa Gaara yang memperoleh surat cinta dari laki-laki. Apakah akan muntah atau kesengsem menerima itu? Beginilah isi kartu ucapan tersebut:

_' Semoga cepat sembuh, Gaachappyon '_

_**Sakuragi Haru**_

Tambahlah urat kemarahan Gaara. Shigeru yang ikut membacanya menaruh garis merah tipis di wajahnya. Gaara meremas kartu itu penuh kebiadaban dan melemparkannya strike tepat di lubang tempat sampah dekat pintu.

"Gaachappyon – imutnya..." ujar Shigeru, "Coba dibuka kotak itu, Gaara-kun. Mungkin itu hadiah untuk Gaara-kun. Katanya Hakkun suka gaya Gaara-kun, kan?"

Gaara tak berminat lagi membuka kotak itu.

"Firasatku bilang itu bom kotoran–" lirih Gaara.

Laki-laki itu melirik Shigeru. Sinar menyilaukan terpancar dari paras gadis di samping Gaara. Mata berbinar-binar gadis itu menunjukkan bahwa ia berminat akan kotak itu. Dengan berat hati, Gaara menyobek bungkus itu dan menilik apa isinya. Sebotol obat berisi cairan mencurigakan dan surat lagi. Gaara menyobek amplopnya dan membaca selembar kertas yang ada dalam amplop itu.

_' Gimana kabarmu, setan kerdil? Bisa tidur 'kan? '_

Urat kemarahan bertambah di kepala Gaara.

_' Racun itu emang efektif untuk melumpuhkan Shukaku. Sayangnya ada masalah yang lebih gawat daripada itu. Kau akan demam di malam ke-4 besok. Demammu bisa mencapai 40 __o__C. Karena Haru memaksaku, botol obat penurun demam itu kuhadiahkan buatmu. '_

"Baik sekali Akito-san. Jangan-jangan Akito-san memang suka Gaara-kun?"

Petir menyambar.

_' Minum sekali teguk besok siang. Setidaknya demammu tidak terlalu tinggi. '_

_**Sagara Akito**_

_**P.S**__: Jangan harap ini surat cinta buatmu. Aku tidak terkena virus –yaoi–!_

Gaara siap meremas surat itu lagi.

"Tunggu Gaara-kun! Masih ada lanjutannya!" cegah Shigeru.

_' Gimana kabarnya, Temari-chan? Maaf, ya membuatmu luka. Kalau sudah sembuh mau kencan denganku? '_

_**Sanaru Toki**_

Kini Gaara tidak meremasnya. Melainkan merobek penuh dendam kesumat terhadap trio buronan itu. Botol obat telah diamankan Shigeru karena ia berpikir mungkin itu dibutuhkan. (Entah kenapa di fanfic ini Gaara ekspresif, ya. –OH! NO! OOC!–)

Shigeru benar-benar takut sekarang. Gaara sudah mirip dengan setan gurun pasir yang siap menerkam dan memangsa siapapun. Omnivora juga kanibal.

"Gaara, sabar..."

Gaara menggeserkan pandangan ke asal suara itu. Shigeru juga melongok belakangnya. Kankurou telah bangkit keterpurukannya berkat tertimpa sobekan surat itu.

"Kankurou-kun, sejak kapan ada di sini?"

Dia terlupakan.

"Dari tadi, sebelum kau datang, Shige-chan. Kalian kejam melupakanku yang ada di pojok dingin di sana. Sedangkan kalian ber-background bunga-bunga."

Semburat warna merah muda berhias di wajah Shigeru. Gaara tak mengerti itu dan tak peduli itu.

"Tapi, keadaan tadi tak bisa dibilang bunga-bunga, sih. Itu mah suasana neraka," ujar Kankurou, "Ah, aku ada misi stelah ini. Mengejar 3 buronan itu lagi."

"Aku balik dulu. Gaara, kau harus makan teratur. Jangan sampai Temari-neesan misuh-misuh gara-gara kau mogok makan. Shige-chan, sampai nanti."

Kankurou berjalan keluar dari kamar inap Gaara. Gadis yang tadi sempat bengong menghentikan Kankurou dengan panggilannya.

"Kankurou-kun, balaskan dendam kami ke trio maling itu!" seru Shigeru.

"Oke."

BLAM!

Kamar kembali hening. Shigeru bingung harus memulai pembicaraan apa agar suasana tenang lagi. Bukan tenang penuh aura setan yang dimunculkan Gaara berkat kabar baik – entah, mungkin juga buruk – yang dibawanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mau kembali," pamit Shigeru. Ia tak mau menciptakan masalah lagi yang malah semakin membakar usus – emm... otak, karena kebanyakan mikir – Gaara. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Gaara baru tersadar kalau orang yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya akan pergi. Mulutnya terbuka. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kalimat yang akan dimuntahkannya tertahan di sudut pita suaranya. Jika tidak cepat ia lontarkan, Shigeru keburu pulang.

"Aa–"

Shigeru menoleh ke arah Gaara yang terbaring sebelum sempat ia keluar melalui pintu yang ia buka.

"–emm... temani aku makan kue ini –" pinta Gaara lirih, "–aku tidak bisa makan – semuanya sendiri –"

Shigeru bersemu merah untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini di kedua pipinya ketika melihat sosok Gaara yang menunduk saat mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Juga sama-sama memperlihatkan garis-garis kemerahan tipis di wajahnya. Shigerupun tersenyum simpul.

"–baiklah," ujarnya mengiyakan permohonan Gaara. Shigeru menunda kepulangannya.

-x-x-x-

3rd Day at Hospital

"Lihat, apa yang kubawa!" kata gadis ceria itu seraya menunjukkan sesuatu.

Gaara terdiam sejenak, "Itu – gantungan kunci."

"Yup. Tepat. Tapi, dilihat dari manapun ini gantungan kunci, Gaara-kun. Gaara-kun belum pernah liat, ya?" sindir Shigeru.

"..."

Barang yang dibawa Shigeru adalah gantungan kunci, seperti yang disebutkan Gaara barusan. Seekor rakun kecil memeluk gentong pasir. Benar-benar mirip Gaara. Juga terkait papan kecil yang menorehkan kata pada gantungan itu.

"Ini untuk Gaara-kun."

Shigeru menyerahkan hadiah kecil itu pada Gaara. Gaara menerimanya.

"Mirip dengan Gaara-kun, kan? Mirip Shukaku juga."

Gaara memperhatikan benda itu secara seksama. Memutarnya untuk dapat melihat sisi-sisi lain benda itu. Ia berkomentar, "Sama sekali gak, ini rakun."

"Imej Gaara-kun yang Jinchuuriki itu memang rakun 'kan? Aku juga punya, ini – kembaran," ujar Shigeru tersenyum juga menampakkan gigi-giginya, "Gaara-kun yang merah dan milikku yang biru."

Berbeda memang. Yang membedakan yakni papan kecil itu dan gentong yang dibawa rakun. Milik Shigeru papan yang tergores kata itu berwarna biru langit dan gentongnya dibawa miring ke kiri. Sedangkan milik Gaara papannya berwarna merah dan gentongnya miring ke kanan. Gaara membaca kata yang ada pada papan kecil itu.

"Ga-a-ra," gumamnya, "Ini – namaku."

Nama Gaara tertoreh di papan itu dengan huruf katakana.

"Punyaku juga, Shi-ge-ru."

Shigeru menunjukkan miliknya. Gaara mengeja kata itu. Huruf-huruf kana yang terpahat di sana memang nama gadis itu.

"Aku membelinya di Hanagakure. Penjualnya bilang ia bisa memahatkan nama di papan itu. Makanya, aku memintanya," cerita Shigeru.

Rakun kecil yang tengah menggendong gentong pasir. Itu benar-benar mirip Gaara. Hanya saja rakun itu menggendongnya di bagian depan.

"Terima kasih–"

Shigeru hanya tersenyum. Ia senang lelaki pujaannya mau menerima kado yang menurutnya terlalu imut untuk laki-laki.

"Ah! Gaara-kun harus minum obat dari Akito-san itu!"

Ekspresi Gaara yang barusan mengendur balik ke emosi datarnya.

"Ogah. Aku gak sudi minum pemberiannya."

"Gaara-kun harus menegaknya!"

"Tidak, tidak dan tidak." Gaara bersikeras.

Shigeru menundukkan kepalanya. Nada syahdu terdengar di lubang telinga Gaara. "Tapi – kalau Gaara-kun tambah sakit karena tidak minum obat itu – lagipula kalau kena demam 40 oC lebih... bisa – mati..."

Raut muka penuh kepedihan terpancar pada wajah Shigeru.

DEG.

Gaara tak tahu harus bersikap apa. Ia tak pernah menghadapi hal macam itu sekacau ini. Kekeraskepalaannya membawa bencana. Ya, kalau dia mau menurut kata Shigeru, mungkin gadis itu tak akan terpuruk.

"–baiklah."

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu, ayo minum!"

Gaara tersentak. Perubahan sikap Shigeru terlampau cepat. Botol mencurigakan itu telah tersodor di depan Gaara. Ia mengambilnya penuh keengganan. Memutar tutup botolnya dan keluar bau – tidak sedap. Gaara menutup hidungnya, begitu pula Shigeru yang menutup lubang pernafasannya dengan jepit jemuran.

"Baunya mematikan–" gumam Shigeru.

"Aku – tak yakin ini bisa manjur–"

"Sudahlah, Gaara-kun! Minum saja!"

Dengan perasaan penuh jijik, Gaara bersiap meminumnya. Namun, berkali-kali terhenti tiap akan melewati sesi penegukan. Obat yang tak memberi khasiat penambah nafsu makan, justru melenyapkannya.

"Ayo, Gaara-kun! MINUM!!" teriak Shigeru tidak sabar.

Sangat terpaksa. Tidak ikhlas. Gaara menelannya dalam sekali teguk. Ia tidak memastikan bagaimana rasa obat itu sebenarnya. Hanya satu kesan setelah meminum cairan itu – MENGERIKAN.

"Gimana rasanya?"

Gaara tidak mau menjawab. Ia ingin melupakan bagaimana rasa cairan yang telah ditelannya. Minuman terburuk yang pernah ia teguk. (Readers ingin tau? Tanyakan pada pembuatnya). Shigeru mengalihkan ke topik lain.

"Malam ini aku akan menginap di sini untuk merawat Gaara-kun."

"Kau—"

"Aku sudah dapat ijinnya. Jangan khawatir!"

Gadis ini memang terlampau baik.

X – X – X

20.30 PM

Gaara demam. Seperti yang tergores di surat dari trio maling itu. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Wajahnya sudah seperti gurita rebus sekarang. Keringat mengucur. Shigeru memeras kain yang barusan digunakan untuk mengompres Gaara.

"Kaa-san.."

Gaara mengigau. Itu memunculkan ingatan buruk di benak Shigeru. Kisah tentang masa lalu Gaara. Alisnya mengkerut. Raut muka cemas berhias di wajah Shigeru.

"Gaara-kun..."

- -

"Hii – monster!"

Anak-anak kecil itu lari berkeliaran menjauh dari bocah yang menggendong boneka. Wajahnya begitu menyedihkan. Tak ada ekspresi gembira terpancar di muka itu. Hanya tertunduk lesu menerima olokan menyakitkan.

Anak itu berjalan tanpa kenal arah. Lokasi itu seakan bukan tempat tinggalnya. Tak ada yang mau menerimanya. Langkah kakinya menuntun ke satu tempat. Salah satu tempat perenungannya. Oase.

Ia berjalan memasuki area tersebut. Didengarnya lantunan lagu indah. Itu suara anak-anak. Ia tahu itu. Gaara berjalan sesuai dengan tempo yang menciptakan nyanyian itu.

Melewati semak-semak. Terlihat sosok anak kecil. Terduduk di atas pasir. Dan ia tak mengenal siapa itu.

Fourth 'Tujuh Hari Penuh Makna' –end–

To Be Continued to Fifth


	5. Fifth 'Serpihan Ingatan'

**A/N**:

Minna, genki desu ka? Lama, ya gak ketemu. Maaf, yang kemarin gak ada balasan review-nya. Malez... gitu, deh. Makasih, ya yang udah setia baca NSAH ini sampai di sini. Bentar lagi kelar, kok. Sabar... Rencanaku bulan Agustus mendatang fic ini dah selesai. Do'akan, ya. Yak! Kali ini kita **bahas review**-nya!

**AkariShimai**: Makasih reviewnya. Akarin masih baca fic ini, gak? Kayaknya permohonanmu itu bisa kulakuin, deh. Nanti, kalo NSAH ini dah kelar. Maaf, soal reply yang dulu itu, ternyata aku berubah pikiran. Kamu jadi dengan requestmu itu?

**Hatake gHee**: Gheeppyon, sayangnya aku gak berminat jadi yaoi lover. Meski gitu, kok aku malah pingin buat lagi, ya? Yah... walau masih diselingi muak dan muntah-muntah waktu bayanginnya. Makasih udah bilang gaya tulisanku ini enak dibaca. Lalu, soal OC-nya bawel semua karena Zerou sendiri di dunia nyata gak sebawel itu. Terlalu pendiam kayak Gaara. Dan Gaara emang harus kalah, kan gak keren kalo menang mulu.

**The Fire Flamer**:Thanx for your flame. Aku juga akan berusaha buat OC yang lebih manusiawi lagi. Dan Shigeru bakal kurombak ulang karakteristisnya kalo muncul di fanfic yang lain.

(Menghela nafas, nunduk di pojokan... stress mikirin Mary Sue TT)

**Sora Hatake**:Thanx reviewnya, Sorarin. Balesannya bisa kubilang langsung. Update fanficmu!

**Yozora Ageha**:Bukannya emang dari dulu pacar Gaara itu emang gentong pasir yang dipanggulnya? Kenapa gak berani menduga?

Shino, ya? Hahaha... Orang paling terlupakan di dunia Shinobi. Padahal aku cukup suka, lho...

**Sora Aburame**:Iya, Shigeru terlalu baik. Aku jadi pingin nangis liat kebaikannya. Ternyata aku sekejam itu membuatnya nangis... Hikz... Sora-chan, kamu pingin key-chainnya? Sungguh? Kalo gitu aku akan berusaha bikin ilustrasinya di deviantart. Aku juga dah lama gak ngurusin account itu. Kalau udah posting akan kukirim pemberitahuan. Gak sia-sia, nih cari materi gambar rakun segitu banyaknya.

**Aya-yuki**:Fanfic ini bagus? Sankyuu... Jawabannya udah kan?

Buat **Gaachappyon**, Ganbatte! – **BLETAK** – dihajar Gaara...

Nah! Mari kita nikmati ch 5 dari NSAH. Itadakimasu! – **masih benjol **–

* * *

**Xx xxx xX**

**Nyanyian Setitik Air Hujan**

** Sela Waktu Yang Terbuang **

**Naruto©1999, Kishimoto Masashi**

**Nyanyian Setitik Air Hujan©2008, Zerou**

**Genre, Romance/Tragedy**

**Rating, T**

* * *

**Fifth**

'**Serpihan Kenangan'**

4th Day at Hospital

Tengah malam. Arwah gentayangan tengah bersliweran di rumah sakit Gaara dirawat. Bocah berambut merah ini belum menunjukkan penurunan suhu demamnya. Shigeru mengusap peluh dengan lengannya. Ia masih sibuk mengganti kain untuk mengompres Gaara.

Gadis cilik. Parasnya tidak tampak dari sudut Gaara memandang. Punggung kecilnya yang terlihat. Gaara memajukan lagi posisinya.

**SRAK**.

Langkahnya barusan menggesek semak dan menimbulkan bunyi. Gadis cilik itu menoleh ke arah Gaara. Jinchuuriki Shukaku itu kaget mendapati anak perempuan itu tersenyum padanya. Tak biasa ada orang yang mau mengutarakan segaris tipis melengkung seperti itu padanya.

Anak yang tak dikenal Gaara itu melambaikan tangannya. Mengisyaratkan agar Gaara duduk di dekatnya. Timbullah perasaan nyaman bergetar di sudut hati terdalam Gaara. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya lagi dan berlari menuju tempat anak itu tanpa melupakan boneka teddy yang dibawa di lengan kirinya.

Gaara mendudukan tubuhnya di samping anak perempuan itu. Keberadaan mereka ditelan kesunyian. Tak ada interaksi antara 2 anak itu. Gaara hanya menunduk senang. Akhirnya ada juga yang peduli padanya selain Yashamaru. Sedangkan gadis cilik itu tak berinisiatif memulai suatu pembicaraan yang menyenangkan. Anak itu mendesah. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi yang sempat terputus berkat kedatangan Gaara, melantunkan lagu kesayangannya.

Gaara menoleh ke hadapan gadis itu. Terpana menatap anak perempuan seusianya menyanyi tanpa mempedulikan Gaara, sang Jinchuuriki di Suna. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Menikmati apa yang ia dengar. Suara murni. Lembut. Juga melodi yang menyentuh hati setiap pendengarnya.

Suara itu kembali terhenti. Anak gadis itu melongok ke arah Gaara.

"Kenapa dari tadi kamu menunduk mulu? Kamu laki-laki 'kan? Kau harus tegak dan menatap depan! Kalau kau begitu rasanya seperti kehilangan sesuatu saja!"

Gaara hanya diam. Terkejut dengan ucapan anak itu. Sosok gadis kecil itu terlihat begitu menyilaukan. Bukan. Tubuhnya membelakangi matahari. Sehingga Gaara perlu sedikit menyipitkan kelopak matanya. Gadis cilik itu berbeda dengan Gaara. Dan Gaara tahu itu. Wujud anak gadis itu seakan tak terjangkau oleh siapa pun.

Gadis itu berdiri.

"Aku harus pulang. Aku bisa dimarahi nanti."

Gadis itu lari meninggalkan Gaara. Baru setengah jalan, ia menoleh ke belakang. Melambaikan tangannya. Yang mengartikan selamat tinggal. Gaara diam. Fokus pada sosok anak perempuan kecil itu. Yang berlari semakin jauh.

Lebur. Wujud kasat mata itu tertutup kabut. Menghilang tertelan awan tipis. Dan berakhir dengan cahaya membutakan mata.

**-x-x-x-**

Hari masih gelap. Fajar pun belum tiba saatnya untuk menyambut esok. Ruang bau obat tak tampak terang. Hanya remang cahaya. Membuat kesadaran orang yang terbaring membuka kelopak matanya. Berat. Entah telah ditindih brankas metal berisi emas batangan atau justru diolesi lem super kuat cap bekicot. Sehingga lapisan penutup biji mata itu sulit terkelupas.

**Tes**.

Bulir air hangat jatuh. Basah. Memberi sejuk pada kulit pipi. Terserap pori-pori. Menyalurkan rangsang untuk diterima oleh otak. Terlalu gelap. Gaara tak bisa mengidentifikasi orang yang telah membiarkan air mata itu jatuh di wajahnya.

Hanya bayangan samar yang diterima oleh retinanya. Otak Gaara merespon bayangan itu. Ia sangat mengenalnya.

"Gaara-kun, gomen –"

Gaara tak mengerti maksud permintaan maaf dari orang terbawel yang pernah dijumpainya seumur hidup itu. Membingungkan.

"Kenapa--menangis?"

Gadis itu terkejut. Cepat-cepat ia mengusap butiran air mata yang belum sempat terjatuh dari sela bola penglihatannya. Tak memberi penjelasan apapun. Beranjak keluar dari area itu. **BLAM**!!

Laki-laki berambut merah ini berinisiatif untuk mengejar gadis tersebut. Namun, tubuhnya tak terlalu kuat. Untuk mendirikan tubuhnya sendiri pun butuh tenaga extra. Belum lagi demamnya tak memberi perubahan drastis. Mata juga sensor tubuhnya memerintahkan Gaara terlelap lagi.

**x-x-x**

Kini kelopak mata Gaara benar-benar terbuka. Ia mengangkat tubuh. Terduduk di ranjang. Sinar mentari pagi menembus kaca jendela. Tadi malam terasa sangat lama baginya. Seakan kegelapan baru saja berakhir. Gaara menyentuh dahinya. Kain kompres basah. Itu yang didapatnya. Ia mengukur temperatur tubuh. Sudah mendingan berkat tidur semalam. Gaara mencoba mengerahkan tenaga, menggerakkan bagian atas tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya tak bisa ia gerakkan. Ada sesuatu menimpa tangannya. Hangat.

Mata lelaki itu terbelalak. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa tangan berkulit sepucat mayat digenggam oleh tangan lain.

"– Kau..."

Suara lirih Gaara tak terdengar gadis yang tertidur di sampingnya. Kepala gadis itu menindih selimut. Berbantal tangan kiri. Dan sebelah tangan gadis itu mencengkeram kuat telapak tangan kiri Gaara. Tubuh gadis itu terlelap dalam duduknya.

Tatapan anak laki-laki ini terpancang pada wajah gadis itu. Lelap. Polos. Tanpa perlindungan. Dan mungkin bisa ditambah dengan 1 pulau iler juga jejak hitam pena dengan motif bunga, kumis atau keriput, bisa juga yang lain. Sayang. Itu tidak terjadi. Gaara tidak seusil itu, sih...

Lekat. Tak lepas. Terpaku pada muka gadis itu. Entah karena apa. Segaris tipis berhias di wajah Gaara. Melengkung. Nyaris tak terlihat.

"– emm..."

Suara mengalir. Satu degup memukul lebih keras.

"– Gaara-kun... ohayou..."

"Sudah bangun?"

"Emm... ya –"

Gadis itu berujar sembari menggosok bagian matanya. Untuk memastikan dirinya benar bangun sekarang.

Tangan menggenggam. Tak terlepas.

Shigeru membuka kelopak matanya lebih lebar. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Gaara yang terlihat kusut berkat tidur semalamnya. Jendela mempersilahkan cahaya masuk ke ruangan itu. Dan satu hal lagi, cepat-cepat ia menarik lepas jemari pula telapak tangannya dari Gaara. Genggamannya terlalu erat hingga menimbulkan peluh pada telapak tangan.

"Gomen!" ujar Shigeru gugup. Tindakannya sudah keterlaluan, pikirnya.

"– Tidak apa..."

Tetap saja. Semburat merah muda tak dapat terelakkan dari wajah Shigeru. Melebur hingga daun telinganya. Ia menunduk malu. Gaara melakukan hal yang sama seperti Shigeru. Namun garis merah tipis itu hanya tertoreh pada kedua pipinya. Tidak separah gadis itu.

**SHIING**...

Hening. Tak ada pembicaraan apapun. Kedua anak ini terdiam. Yang menari pada telinga mereka hanyalah bisikan angin dan obrolan dari kamar sebelah.

**Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik.**

Jarum jam berdegup keras. Mengisi sunyi ruang itu. Keributan sama sekali tidak timbul dalam lingkup ruang rawat inap Gaara. Padahal selama ini obrolan bodoh selalu tercipta. Dimulai dengan pembukaan Shigeru.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Gaara memulai pembicaraan.

"... Kenapa –?"

Shigeru menoleh ke arah Gaara. Jantungnya sudah lebih tenang sekarang.

"Ya, Gaara-kun. Ada apa?"

Terdiam. Gaara masih menunduk. Ia ragu untuk menanyakan hal itu. Kalimat-kalimat yang seharusnya telah ia susun tetap mendekam dalam otaknya. Pita suaranya seakan terantai, hingga tak mampu digerakkan.

Apa pedulinya?

Gaara takut menyinggung perasaan gadis itu. Tapi, kalau ia tak mau menanyakannya, hidupnya akan berakhir seperti ini saja. Tetap tak mengetahui keluhan gadis yang telah mau mendengar curhatannya dulu.

"Kenapa – tadi malam, kau menangis?"

**DEG**.

Diam.

Gaara mulai mencoba menatap paras gadis itu. Kening mengkerut. Ekspresi Shigeru berubah. Bukan amarah. Melainkan menampakkan tatapan sayu. Sebutir air asin mulai menggenang.

**SRAK**.

Gadis itu berdiri.

"Gomen, Gaara-kun..."

**Tap. Tap. Tap. BLAM**!!

Suara langkah terdengar semakin menjauh dari lokasi Gaara terlelap. Meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terselimuti perasaan bingung. Ia tak tahu apa salah gadis itu hingga ia harus meminta maaf padanya. Tak tahu apa salah dirinya hingga membuat gadis itu menangis. Dan hanya satu hal yang harus ia lakukan. Mengejar Shigeru.

**Nyut –**

"Ugh..."

Pinggangnya masih sakit dan demamnya baru sembuh. Tenaga untuk mengejar gadis itu telah habis untuk menstabilkan rasa sakitnya. Gaara hanya bisa bermisuh-misuh ria di ranjang.

"Kenapa – kenapa harus luka di saat seperti ini?!" geramnya.

**x-x-x**

5th Day at Hospital

Sudah mencapai hari kelima sejak ia masuk rumah sakit. Berarti tinggal 2 hari mendatang ia diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Dan hari ini pula Temari bisa pulang. Namun, sebelum itu, ia menengok adik tercintanya.

"Aku pulang hari ini. Bersabarlah. Dua hari lagi kau bisa pulang."

"Hn."

"Mana Shigeru?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Kukira dia menengokmu tiap hari."

Semenjak kemarin pagi, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menginjak permukaan ruang inap Gaara. Berkat insiden yang Gaara sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Shigeru melelerkan air matanya.

"Makan yang teratur. Aku tak mau melihatmu lebih kurus dari ini."

"Hn."

"Aku akan pulang. Ada yang harus kulakukan di rumah. Besok pagi aku akan ke sini dan membawa buah tangan. Ingat! Makan teratur dan jaga kesehatan... Mata ashita," pamit Temari.

**BLAM**!!

Hening kembali tercipta.

Sunyi berputar dalam ruang itu. Gaara menatap balik jendela. Berharap dan menunggu kehadiran sesosok gadis yang merubah kehidupannya. Rindu, mungkin. Akan keramaian bodoh yang dibuat gadis itu.

**DEG**.

Perasaan cemas menyelimutinya. Namun, ia tak tahu pasti apa itu.

**-x-x-x-**

Tengah malam.

Sebentar lagi dentang jam memberitahukan pukul 00 pagi. Gaara duduk di sofa dan menyandarkan bahunya. Gelap. Hanya redup cahaya lampu yang menerangi ruang tunggu di lantai satu.

Gaara tidak bisa tidur.

Mungkin racun yang bersarang di tubuhnya mulai berkurang. Atau memang dia sendiri tidak menginginkan tidur. Ia merenung. Memikirkan apa masalah yang menimpa gadis itu hingga tidak mau menceritakannya padanya.

Penat...

Memikirkan masalah maupun perasaan orang yang tidak jelas hanya memenatkan otaknya. Gaara memejamkan mata.

**Tap**.

Langkah seseorang didengar Gaara.

"Siapa kau?"

**Fifth 'Serpihan Kenangan' – end –**

**To Be Continued to Sixth**

**Author's Note**:

Hohoho! Tinggal dikit lagi kelar! Tinggal 2 chapter lagi! Sejak awal juga aku gak berniat bikin panjang-panjang, sih. Asal kau tau, awalnya NSAH cuma 4 ch. Sekarang malah membengkak 75! Hanya gara-gara kurang soal romannya, dari awal juga ini genrenya romance 'kan? Do'akan tidak ada penambahan chapter lagi.

Nantikan chapter berikutnya, ya! Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini chapter 6 bakal diposting. (Dalam waktu dekat untukku itu maksudnya sebulan lagi. Khahahaha... – **DUAK**!! – Nambah benjolnya...)

**Ja, ne**!

**See you at the next chapter... xxXX**


	6. Sixth 'Yakusoku'

**A/N** :

Konnichiwa,minna! Aku dah update nih!Semoga masih layak baca..Oh! Buat yang tanya 'requestku man?' ,sementara belum bisa.Tiap mo bikin selesainya cuman selembar terus hiatus.Ya...doakan kelar akhir taun ini.Balasan review!

**X-tee**:Mata perih karena kebanyakan kata-kata kan?

Selamat menikmati! Itadakimasu! -dihajar-

* * *

**Nyanyian Setitik Air Hujan**

** Sela Waktu Yang Terbuang **

**Naruto©1999, Kishimoto Masashi**

**Nyanyian Setitik Air Hujan©2008, Zerou**

**Genre, Romance/Tragedy**

**Rating, T**

* * *

**Sixth**

'**Yakusoku'**

"Siapa kau?"

Gaara menginterogasi suara langkah itu berasal tanpa menoleh.

"Kau sendiri, sedang apa di situ?"

Tanya balik sosok yang menimbulkan suara langkah barusan. Gaara mengenal suara itu. Ia menoleh.

"Kau–"

"Gaara-kun harusnya tidur! Istirahat! Ini sudah tengah malam!" nasehat suara khas. Suara yang dirindukannya.

Teng. Teng. Teng.

Hari telah berganti.

6th Day at Hospital

"Aku – tidak mengantuk," sahutnya tegas.

Shigeru mendesah. Berdecak.

"Tunggu di situ. Jangan pergi sebelum aku kembali," perintahnya seenaknya.

Gaara hanya bingung. Sikapnya telah kembali seperti semula. Tidak dalam tingkah aneh seperti kemarin lusa. Namun, ia bernafas lega. Setidaknya gadis itu masih berlaku sewajarnya di depannya. Mungkin suasana gadis itu sudah lebih tenang sekarang.

"Ini."

Bau cokelat melintas melalui lubang pernafasan. Segelas cokelat panas telah disodorkan kepada Gaara. Bocah berambut merah itu menatap Shigeru yang baru saja tiba dengan menyangga 2 gelas cokelat panas dan selembar selimut tergantung di lengannya. Gaara menerima gelas itu.

"Arigatou..."

"Do itashimashite..." balasnya tersenyum.

Shigeru pun mendudukan bokongnya ke sofa di samping Gaara. Tak lupa menyerahkan selimut yang dibawanya untuk Gaara.

"Kupikir Gaara-kun kedinginan..."

"Tidak. Kau saja yang pakai."

Gaara mengembalikan selimut itu ke pangkuan Shigeru. Gadis itu cemberut. Kemudian menggelarnya untuk dipakai bersama. Hanya sebatas kaki. Tidak cukup untuk menutup seluruh bagian tubuh mereka.

"Huh. Kita pakai bersama saja."

Sepintas, Gaara melengkungkan garis tipis di wajahnya. Biasa, nyaris tak nampak. Ia kagum dengan ucapan Shigeru barusan.

Gaara menyeruput sedikit cokelat panasnya. Lain dengan Shigeru. Gadis itu meniup pelan permukaan cokelat panas. Sebenarnya dingin udara yang berhembus cukup untuk membekukan cokelat Shigeru. Tetap saja. Anak itu meniup gelasnya.

Gaara menatap heran gadis itu. Shigeru menyadarinya.

"Eh? Ini, ya?"

Shigeru menunjukkan gelasnya. Ia bergumam.

"Aku tidak bisa minum yang panas-panas. Lidahku 'kan lidah kucing. Nanti lidahku bisa terbakar," akunya sembari tertawa pelan. Ia menegak cokelat panasnya kemudian.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Tak ada yang berniat mengawali pembicaraan. Bahkan seorang Shigeru. Gaara melirik ke arah gadis itu. Ada yang ingin ia tanyakan. Tapi, takut. Takut membuatnya menangis lagi seperti kemarin lusa. Yang hanya akan membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Apa dayanya?

Diam tak akan memberi penyelesaian. Dan dengan begitu, alasan Shigeru menangis tetap menjadi misteri untuknya.

"Kenapa kemarin kamu – menangis?"

Shigeru terhenyak. Sesuai dugaannya. Gaara pasti menanyakan hal itu. Ia menatap cokelat panasnya. Beralih ke wajah Gaara. Tatapan sayu terpancar pada paras gadis itu dengan jelas.

"Itu bukan salah Gaara-kun... Aku hanya teringat masa lalu. Itu saja –" ungkap Shigeru diiringi senyum pahit.

"Gomen, aku belum bisa menceritakannya pada Gaara-kun..."

Sunyi.

Ucapan Shigeru terputus tiba-tiba.

"Ceritakan saja sampai saat kau mau menceritakannya. Aku akan menunggu..." tutur Gaara sambil meminum cokelatnya.

Semburat merah menari-nari di atas pipi Shigeru. Pedih masa lalunya seenaknya pergi setelah mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Ya..."

Masih dengan garis merah tipis itu, Shigeru menyeruput cokelatnya.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan dalam keheningan.

"Gomen... aku sudah 2 hari tidak menjenguk Gaara-kun. Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan menjenguk Gaara-kun tiap hari. Aku bukan karena lari gak mau cerita 'kok.

"Tapi, waktu aku mau minta maaf ke Gaara-kun karena pergi pulang tiba-tiba, aku diseret Kaa-san untuk membantunya karena saudara-saudara jauhku datang. Terpaksa aku mengantar mereka untuk keliling Suna.

"Baru sore tadi aku diijinkan Kaa-san menginap di rumah sakit lagi."

Cerita Shigeru berhenti. Selesai. Gaara mendengarkan kisah itu kata demi kata. Meskipun ia semula sedikit ragu apakah itu alasan sesungguhnya.

Cokelat panas di gelasnya telah lenyap. Ia melongok. Melihat apakah milik gadis itu masih tersisa. (Gaara mau minta? Rakus, dong... DUAK!) Sama. Cokelat panas mereka telah ditelan habis menuju ke lambung. Gaara berdiri.

"Sudah habis?"

"Aa... ya..."

"Biar aku saja yang membuangnya," tawar Gaara. Terkesan sedikit memaksa. Ia tak mau merepotkan Shigeru lagi karena masalahnya. Toh, gadis itu memberikan gelasnya pada Gaara.

"Arigatou..."

Laki-laki berambut merah itu berjalan menuju tempat sampah yang tak jauh dari lokasi ia dan Shigeru duduk. Membuang gelas kertasnya pelan. Meluncurkannya tepat dari atas tempat sampah. Lalu, ia kembali ke tempat Shigeru menunggu.

Gadis itu bergumam sesuatu.

"Apa – demamnya turun?"

"Hn."

Gaara duduk. Shigeru bernafas lega.

"Syukurlah... Kupikir demamnya tidak turun... Aku khawatir kalau itu gara-gara aku..."

Gadis itu menghentikan ucapan. Hening.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir..."

DUK!

Bahu Gaara berat. Sesuatu menindihnya dari samping. Ia memutar leher ke arah gadis itu.

"..."

Diam. Gaara terkejut sekaligus memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya.

"Zzz..."

Shigeru tertidur. Bersandar pada bahu Gaara. Laki-laki yang menjadi sasaran sandaran gadis itu. Sedikit menyesal ucapannya tak didengar. Namun, wajah terlelap itu berjumpa dengannya lagi.

"Oyasuminasai..."

"Gaara-kun... su... ki..."

Ingauan. Garis tipis merah berhias pada pipi Gaara. Sedang yang mengucapkannya tidak sadar. Terlebih tiba-tiba jemari tangan kecil gadis itu menggenggam telapak tangan Gaara.

Entah itu nyata. Atau bunga tidur belaka.

Gaara sendiri tidak percaya.

Fajar baru saja menyingsing. Yang menyambut hanyalah hamparan gurun pasir mendingin karena terendam malam. Anak gadis bermbut ijuk, tepatnya berkuncir 4 berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Hari masih terlalu pagi. Belum saatnya jam tengok. Temari tak peduli itu. Ia lebih peduli adiknya.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Krieek...

Pintu depan rumah sakit dibukanya.

"Semoga ia tetap makan teratur," batinnya.

Saat melintasi ruang tunggu, ada hal yang mengganjal di bola matanya. Kenapa ada orang tidur di ruang tunggu, pikir Temari dalam benak.

Ia mengamati seksama wujud itu.

"Ternyata... mereka sudah seakrab itu..."

Senyum berhias pada wajah Temari.

Gaara tertidur dan bersandar pada kepala Shigeru yang bersandar pada bahunya. Juga kedua tangan berukuran berbeda saling terkait.

Sebuah awal,

Ataukah...

Akhir?

**7th Day at Hospital**

"Bagus. Hari ini kau bisa pulang, Gaara."

"Syukurlah, Gaara-kun..."

"Tapi, sementara kau pulang justru Kankurou yang sekarang perlu perawatan medis. Trio maling itu..." ujar Temari geram.

"Memangnya Kankurou-kun diapakan?"

"Kau tahu? Trio maling itu menghajar babak belur tim Kankurou. Sekarang mereka ada di rumah sakit ini juga."

"Siapa yang mengalahkan Kankurou-kun?"

Temari mendesah, "Sayang sekali. Kankurou lupa namanya."

"Hee...?" Shigeru tertegun, "Setidaknya 'kan tahu wajahnya..."

Perempuan itu mendengus. Ia menatap Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Katanya, laki-laki berambut hitam dan bertatapan dingin."

DEG.

Shigeru bergidik. Gaara hanya mengeluarkan hawa membunuh. Yang telah ia pendam beberapa hari ini. Shigeru mencoba mencerahkan suasana tempat itu.

"Hahaha... Gaara-kun saja kalah melawan Akito-san, apalagi Kankurou-kun, ya..." suara semakin lirih. Itu bukan ucapan yang tepat untuk mencerahkan suasana. Justru menambah minyak dalam api. Kobaran maksudnya.

Gadis itu butuh memutar otak untuk mencari huruf-huruf yang tepat. Ia harus mengganti latar hitam penuh petir membelah bumi dengan background bunga-bunga manis yang siap dilahap.

"Enn... ano... mungkin sebaiknya kita beres-beres kamar ini dan selanjutnya kita menjenguk Kankurou-kun... bagaimana–?" tanyanya ragu.

Temari sadar. Ia telah terlepas dari genjutsu... (-BLETAK!!-) lamunannya. Ia mengiyakan usulan gadis itu.

"Kurasa gagasan itu bagus."

Hanya Shigeru dan Temari yang beres-beres. Gaara terduduk di kasur. Mulai hari ini, ia tak bisa tidur lagi.

Langit malam ini tampak lebih ceria dibanding hari-hari lalu. Ribuan titik-titik cahaya berpendar pada mega bersama rembulan yang sebentar lagi purnama. Sudah 2 hari sejak kemanjuran racun gila yang mampu melumpuhkan Shukaku hilang khasiatnya. Telah 9 hari pula, semenjak misi yang dijalankan regu Gaara gagal. Meskipun gulungan itu berhasil diselamatkan, 3 buronan edan itu tidak bisa ditangkap mereka.

Nasib naas berjumpa dengan Gaara, yang harus tergeletak tak bergerak dalam ranjang karena lukanya. Bekas 7 jahitan masih tampak jika kau membuka pakaian atas Gaara. Ajaklah dia ke onsen dan lihatlah bagian pinggangnya. Atau jika kau perempuan, lebih tepatnya ajak dia ke

Satu nasehat.

Hati-hati. Kalau tidak, kau akan dihajar. Setidaknya kau beruntung bisa melihatnya merah padam. –BLETAK!!–

Pemilik mata hijau ini kesal karena ia kalah melawan maling bernama Akito itu. Ia ingin sekali –banget!– membalas perbuatan Akito yang membuatnya harus dijahit. Menyakitkan.

Entah dampak baik. Atau buruk. Yang pasti hidupnya berubah akibat lukanya. Menyesal? –mungkin–. Lebih tepatnya bersyukur. Ia bisa tidur. Kasih sayang lebih didapatnya. Walau ada kejadian yang membuatnya sedikit menyesali.

Gaara melangkah di antara hamparan pasir dingin. Tak dihiraukannya. Ia ingin menyepi –meskipun hari itu bukan Hari Raya Nyepi–. Satu tempat yang telah menjadi langganannya.

Oase.

Mampir ke oase malam hari kurasa itu bukan ide bagus. Namun Gaara sendiri menyukainya. Ia menembus semak-semak yang berada pada sekeliling oase. Ia ingin berbaring di atas pasir lagi.

'Shyou–'

Angin mengalir. Ada suara yang mengikuti hembusan itu. Samar. Namun, terdengar jelas oleh Gaara bahwa itu suara perempuan. Ia melangkah lebih maju.

Sayup-sayup lantunan lagu lembut juga indah tersampaikan pada gendang telinga laki-laki itu. Nyaman. Menenangkan hati.

'Flap'

Ingatan kecil terbesit pada kepala Gaara. Lagu itu pernah didengarnya. Lagu pertama yang tak lari darinya. Sama, mungkin. Tapi, ia tak begitu yakin. Gaara melangkah lebih ke depan menghampiri asal suara itu.

'Srak'

Nyanyian terhenti bersamaan dengan suara gesekan barusan. Gaara dapat memastikan bahwa sosok yang ada di depannya kini adalah perempuan. Ia kenal. Dan ia adalah gadis itu. Sosok itu memutar lehernya ke arah Gaara.

"Aa, Gaara-kun, konbanwa!" seru suara yang barusan menghentikan lagunya.

Memang tak lain itu adalah rekannya, Shigeru. Tak ada orang lain lagi selain ia dan gadis itu.

"Barusan... kau?" tanya Gaara. Anak laki-laki itu mendekati Shigeru dan merebahkan bokongnya di samping gadis berkuncir 2 itu.

Bersemu merah.

"Gaara-kun dengar, ya? Jadi malu..." akunya, "Suaraku jelek, maaf..."

"–Tidak, itu indah," sahut Gaara jujur.

Paras Shigeru seakan tercelup pada cat merah permanent. Lebih tepat dibilang direbus dalam kuali. Merah serta panas.

"Kau – suka menyanyi?"

"Ya... aku senang melakukan hal itu. Tapi, aku malu didengar orang..."

"Untuk apa malu?" balas Gaara. Garis melengkung terpampang pada wajah Shigeru.

"Aku senang kalau orang menyukai nyanyianku," ujar gadis itu.

Dia melanjutkan, "Dulu ada anak seusiaku mendengarkan laguku. Ia duduk di sebelahku. Tapi, dia diam mulu. Kupikir suaraku jelek. Jadi... aku berhenti dan pulang."

'Flap'

Kenangan Gaara berputar lagi.

"Aa!" seru gadis itu. Ia menyadari sesuatu, "Ya! Aku ingat! Anak itu... mirip Gaara-kun. Rambutnya merah, mata hijau lalu... bawa teddy bear. Tapi dia tidak punya tato di jidatnya..."

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya ke hadapan Shigeru. Menatap sejenak sembari mengulang potongan puzzle di benaknya. Menyatukan sosok gadis misterius itu dengan sosok Shigeru. Mirip. Bisa dibilang itu mungkin memang Shigeru.

"Kurasa – itu memang aku."

Shigeru membalas tatapan Gaara. Ia memejamkan kelopaknya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Semoga itu benar. Atau, kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Hehehehe..."

Gaara diam. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber mata air. Mungkin itu benar, akui Gaara dalam pikirannya.

Angin malam menyentuh lembut pipi kemerahan mereka. Hening.

Gaara melirik Shigeru.

DEG.

Barusan, Gaara berpikir, ada hal yang berbeda dengan gadis itu. Ia merasa gadis itu lebih... manis dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Walau kita merasa Shigeru sama saja, laki-laki itu tidak.

DEG.

Degup jantung Gaara keras. Jangan sekarang! Pikir Gaara.

DEG!

Gaara tak bisa mengontrol jantung yang seenaknya memutar darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Belum lagi, sauna terasa sekarang. Kubilang jangan sekarang! Pikir Gaara. Jantung dan tubuhnya lebih jujur dibanding otak di kepalanya.

"Gaara-kun, daijoubu? Apa Gaara-kun sakit?"

Telapak tangan Shigeru tengah mengukur dahi Gaara saking cemasnya.

"Masuk angin? Atau demamnya kambuh lagi?"

Perubahan air muka Gaara mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Gaara sendiri tidak sadar kalau mukanya sudah seperti gurita rebus meski tanpa ekspresi.

"Da – daijoubu..." jawab Gaara tersendat. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke kolam.

"Hontou ni? Apa bukan karena bekas luka kemarin?" tanyanya lagi.

Gaara diam. Ia sedang berusaha menstabilkan kerja jantungnya kembali. Shigeru hanya berpikir kalau Gaara diam, mungkin benar dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku... ingin bertanding ulang dengan Hakkun," gumam Shigeru, "Hakkun mengurungku seenaknya padahal pertandingan belum selesai... Dia curang..."

"Gaara-kun tidak kesal?"

Gaara sadar dari dunia khayal. Latar keheningan tiba-tiba berganti dengan hujaman kilat menyambar bumi. Sgigeru bergidik. Itu bukan obrolan yang tepat!

Lagi-lagi hening.

Gaara harus menstabilkan auranya lagi. Ia mengisi ketenangan pada jiwanya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke pasir –Guci pasirnya sudah dilepas dulu tentunya– Menatap langit dan memulai obrolan lagi.

"–Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

Shigeru kaget. Tak menyangka pertanyaan itu terlontar. Namun ia tetap menjawabnya.

"Aku? Aku hanyalah seorang shinobi Suna berusia 14 tahun yang siap menjalankan semua misi yang diajukan atasan meskipun aku tak menyukainya. Aku juga manusia sama seperti Gaara-kun," jawabnya dalam 1 kali tarikan nafas.

"Kau berbeda dengan orang lain–"

"Jelaslah. Tak ada orang yang sama persis di dunia ini sekalipun mereka kembar identik," selanya. Tak mengerti maksud Gaara. –mungkin–

"Bukan itu..." kata Gaara menggaruk kepalanya yang tak ada kutunya itu. Dia sedikit menyesal bertanya hal itu, "Kau memperlakukanku sama seperti kau memperlakukan orang lain."

"Gaara-kun 'kan sama-sama manusia. Tak ada hal yang menakutkan dari dalam diri Gaara-kun. Kecuali–"

Kata itu terhenti.

"Gaara-kun berniat menakut-nakuti orang! Hehehe..."

Tawanya tak wajar. Shigeru mengalihkan topik sebelum Gaara menyadarinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, desa kita sebentar lagi akan mengadakan festival 'kan?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Gaara-kun mau menemaniku berkeliling saat festival, tidak?" ajak Shigeru.

"Aku tidak suka tempat ramai seperti itu."

Shigeru patah semangat. Ia menghela nafas dan bicara.

"Sudahlah... Padahal mungkin kita bisa bertemu dengan trio maling di festival. Mereka 'kan suka festival. Pasti laki-laki lawan Gaara-kun itu datang bersama rekan-rekannya. Gaara-kun bisa membalas dendam..." pancing Shigeru dengan akting pilu.

"Aku – akan ikut."

Si Rambut Merah telah tersedot oleh hipnotis Shigeru.

'Yeah!!' sorak gadis itu dalam batinnya. –inner–

Ia berhasil mengajak Gaara kencan. –What?!–

Shigeru mengacungkan kelingkingnya ke hadapan Gaara yang masih berbaring. Gaara menatap Shigeru. Sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya ia ingin balas dendam pada Akito kalau mereka bertemu di festival nanti. Itu hanya kamuflase. Ia senang Shigeru mengajaknya karena ia bisa bersama Shigeru lebih lama. Bersama gadis itu terasa nyaman.

Gaara tak tahu perasaan ini. 'Mungkin ini perasaan yang dirasakan Temari-neesan terhadap Nara-biadab itu'. Perasaan yang diungkapkan Yashamaru. Cinta.

Kenapa dia tak menerima ajakan awal Shigeru? Kurasa itu hanya – malu.

"Janji, ya?" ujar Shigeru.

Gaara mengkaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking milik Shigeru.

"Yang melanggar, akan ditusuk seribu jarum."

**Sixth 'Yakusoku' – end –**

**To Be Continued to Last**

**Author's Note:**

Ne,ne, minna...giman?Masih ada unsur menariknya? Semoga ada..-ngarep-.Chapter mendatang adalah pengakhiran NSAH.Endingnya mungkin gak genah, random...Coba tebak, happy end ato sad end?Jawabannya di chapter depan.Nantikan dan tunggulah.Minggu depan update, gak mundur waktunya.

Ja,

**See you at the last chapter...xxxXXX**


	7. Last 'Melebur, Menyatu dengan Hujan'

_"Janji, ya?"_

_Gaara mengkaitkan kelingkingnya._

_"Yang melanggar akan ditusuk seribu jarum."_

* * *

**_Garis senyum itu menyayat hati_**

**_Tak ada yang lebih membekas daripada kehangatannya_**

**_Melengkung menoreh makna_**

**_Meninggalkan luka pada setiap ingatan ini_**

* * *

**Nyanyian Setitik Air Hujan**

** Sela Waktu Yang Terbuang **

**Naruto©1999, Kishimoto Masashi**

**Nyanyian Setitik Air Hujan©2008, Zerou**

**Genre, Romance/Tragedy**

**Rating, T**

**Last**

'**Melebur, Menyatu dengan Hujan'**

Lima hari telah dilewatkan Gaara di oase malam-malam itu sendirian. Shigeru mendapat misi. Akan kembali lebih lama karena misi itu tingkat kesulitan A. Ia hanya mampu menunggu gadis itu pulang di sana. Padahal seminggu lagi festival Suna no sato akan digelar. Ia ragu apakah ia dan Shigeru bisa menikmati festival itu.

Terakhir kali ia bertemu Shigeru 9 hari yang lalu. Di tempat itu pula. Di mana janjinya terhadap Shigeru diucapkan di sini –bukan janji akan menikahi Shigeru di masa depan. Itu mah mimpi anak TK dan aku bisa dihajar fans Gaara–

**x x XXX xx**

Gaara melepaskan kaitannya. Shigeru berdiri.

"Gaara-kun nanti pakai yukata, ya. Aku mau lihat Gaara-kun dengan penampilan lain. Aku juga akan memakai yukata, kok."

Gaara tetap diam. Dalam hatinya ia mengiyakan permintaan Shigeru. Gadis itu melangkah mendekati sumber mata air. Dekat dengan kaki Gaara. Ia mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam air.

"Nanti kita bersenang-senang di sana," ujarnya sambil mencipratkan air kolam dingin itu ke wajah Gaara, "Gaara-kun mentraktirku, ya?" pintanya muluk-muluk. Kepalanya menghadap ke air kolam lagi.

Gaara yang mukanya basah membangkitkan dirinya dan duduk di atas pasir. Telapak kaki terdekat dengan punggung Shigeru, didorongnya untuk menendang sebagai balasan perlakuan tadi.

**DUK.**

"Aaa–" jerit Shigeru dan...

**Byuurr!!**

Gadis itu terjun –sengaja ditendang Gaara–. Seluruh badannya menggenang air. Ia mengkerutkan alisnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara-kun?"

Gaara berdiri dan melemaskan otot, "Balas dendam."

Ia berjalan mendekati Shigeru. Berupaya menarik Shigeru keluar dari sana. Gaara mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ternyata Gaara-kun bisa juga, ya?" puji Shigeru sembari menyambut uluran tangan Gaara.

**Syaat!**

**Byuurr!!**

Gadis itu justru menarik jatuh Gaara kr kolam. Laki-laki itu mutlak basah kuyup. Baru kali ini dia dipermainkan seperti itu.

Semboyan 'Mata dibalas mata, gigi dibalas gigi'.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak bisa?"

Gaara berbalik menyiram gadis itu dengan air kolam dingin. Shigeru membalasnya. Mereka –sinting–. Malam yang dingin justru dihabiskan dengan permainan 'masa kecil kurang bahagia'. Mungkin mereka telah kebal dengan masuk angin.

Garis tipis membentuk senyum melekat pada Gaara saat ini. Shigeru menyadari itu. Ia membalas dengan senyum lebih lebar lagi juga tawa. Entah kenapa. Gaara kerasukan setan, mur di kepalanya copot satu atau sudah mulai sinting, ia menampakkan tawa bahagia pada wajahnya yang selalu beku seakan gunung es itu. Senyuman yang belum pernah dilihat oleh siapapun, baik Temari maupun Kankurou. Senyuman yang hanya diperlihatkan pada Shigeru. Saat itu juga.

Gadis itu senang melihat Gaara bahagia seperti itu.

Esoknya,

Kedua bocah bebal akan tubuhnya sendiri terpaksa harus memeluk guling lebih lama. Mereka tak diperbolehkan keluar dari kamar mereka.

**Masuk angin**.

**x x XXX x x**

Gaara sedikit geli mengingat kejadian 9 hari yang lalu. Tapi, dia juga malah kena marah Temari karena dia juga baru saja sembuh dari lukanya. Selalu mengkhawatirkan orang.

**Sunyi.**

Gaara merasa sepi. Meski udara dingin mengalir menimbulkan suara berisik tak dirasakan Gaara. Bahkan dengkuran seranggapun juga tak diacuhkannya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya. Menatap angkasa berbintang yang tak bisa membuatnya normal.

Sunyi. Sepi. Sen-di-ri. (**Jreng! –BGM–**)

Itu hal yang dirasakan bocah bermata hijau dan bergaya gothic itu. Ada yang hilang di sisi Gaara. Seseorang yang tersenyum untuknya. Seseorang yang membuatnya normal selayaknya pemuda biasa. Seseorang yang terlalu bawel untuknya. Apa ia akan kehilangan lagi?

"Gaara-kun? Kau di situ?"

Sebuah suara masuk ke dalam gendang telinga. Otak yang tak sadar langsung merespon rangsang suara itu. Suara yang begitu dikenal dan dinanti Gaara. Bocah berambut merah itu tak merasakan kehadiran siapapun. Entah tak fokus atau telah menumpul. Shigeru telah ada di belakangnya. Hanya berbatas semak-semak. Gaara bangkit dari rebahannya.

"–Kau sudah kembali?"

Tersenyum.

"Hai... Tadaima..."

Ada yang janggal. Sesuatu telah dialami Shigeru. Dan Gaara menyadari itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, semua lancar," jawab Shigeru tersenyum berkembang. Tapi lebih seperti senyum untuk dirinya sendiri. Gaara melihat itu. Senyum itu bukan yang biasa Shigeru perlihatkan.

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku..."

"–Sejak kapan Gaara-kun peka?"

Senyum tipis. Gaara hanya diam. Ia menunggu jawaban Shigeru. Menunggu Shigeru jujur mengaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Cepat-cepat gadis itu berujar.

"Misi yang kujalankan terakhir ini memang lancar – Tapi, berkat itu aku jadi teringat masa lalu dan ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada Gaara-kun – Tapi... aku takut menyampaikannya..." ujarnya sembari menunduk. Menghadap pasir yang diinjaknya. Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Gaara masih diam. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan dimuntahkan mulut gadis itu. Ia hanya berkata, "Katakan."

Shigeru menatap Gaara. Senyum pahit terkembang.

"Kuharap Gaara-kun tidak marah – tersinggung medengar ini. Aku takut itu... Tapi, kurasa Gaara-kun marah memang sudah sewajar–"

"Katakan," sela Gaara.

Shigeru diam. Ia langsung bicara lagi, "Dulu, aku tak kenal Gaara-kun. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa anak-anak lain menghindari Gaara-kun dengan menyebut Gaara-kun 'monster'–"

Sakit. Luka itu menyayat lagi.

"Gaara-kun baik. Itu yang kulihat. Penilaianku. Tapi, aku takut... aku mengerti. Kenapa mereka lari – kenapa mereka menyebut 'monster'... Ngeri menjalar di tubuhku... otakku menyuruhku lari – tak bisa... Aku hanya bisa melihat Gaara-kun meremuk manusia dengan pasir Gaara-kun... Darah yang tercecer – masih berputar... aku tak bisa melupakannya walau aku ingin–" ungkap Shigeru.

Tangannya memegang, meremas lengannya. Menahan traumanya. Suaranya lebih bergetar. Tulang kepalanya hanya mampu ia tundukkan.

Sakit. Masa lalu menyakitkan itu muncul kembali.

"Aku hanyalah seorang pengecut – Aku takut untuk dekat dengan Gaara-kun... Kalau memikirkan suatu saat nasibku – akan sama seperti orang itu."

"Hentikan," pinta Gaara. Shigeru terus bedongeng. Ia memandang Gaara.

"Bohong kalau aku tidak takut Gaara-kun... Sejak saat itu, aku tak punya keberanian untuk bertemu Gaara-kun..."

"Wajar kalau kau takut–"

Gaara tak tahan melihat air muka Shigeru yang semakin lama tak kuat membendung air mata di pelupuknya.

"Aku baru menyadari kalau Gaara-kun kalau sebenarnya Gaara-kunmemang baik... Aku berhutang banyak pada Gaara-kun, Gaara-kun juga sudah banyak membantuku..."

Gaara terkesiap. Perasaannya tak pernah bilang kalau ia pernah menolong Shigeru. "Memangnya – apa yang pernah kulakukan untukmu? Justru aku – banyak merepotkanmu..."

Shigeru tersenyum tipis.

"Gaara-kun pernah membantuku berdiri sekalipun aku menabrak Gaara-kun hingga jatuh saat malam tahun baru, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Gaara-kun juga tidak marah saat aku kerjain di oase ini sampai-sampai Gaara-kun masuk angin 'kan? Gaara-kun pasti ingat itu. Sebenarnya ada lagi..."

"Tapi, kau juga masuk angin–"

**'Flap'**

Potongan puzzle itu ditemukan oleh Gaara lagi. Ia ingat. Ia pernah bertemu Shigeru di malam tahun baru. Itu memang Shigeru yang ia jumpai saat ini. Kenapa aku melupakan hal sepenting itu? Batin Gaara.

"Itu – karena aku merasa bersalah... bahwa aku telah membohongi Gaara-kun–" parasnya berubah muram. Lebih sayu. Tampak pilu seperti ketika Gaara pertama melihat gadis itu berwajah seperti itu.

"Aku percaya – kalau Gaara-kun pasti akan menepati janji untuk pergi ke festival besok..."

"Kau – tidak bisa?"

"Gaara-kun ingat apa yang dikatakan Hakkun sesaat sebelum ia pergi?"

Darah mengalir deras. Keringat dingin bermunculan.

"Ia bilang padaku kalau aku harus menyampaikan –entah apa– sebelum pergi – dan pada Gaara-kun untuk jangan menangis kalau kehilangan orang lagi."

**DEG.**

Was-was. Detaknya berdegum lebih kencang.

"Sekarang aku tahu, siapa yang dimaksud Hakkun untuk pergi."

Angin bersemilir menghempas tubuh dua anak itu. Gaara memandang Shigeru. Ia melangkah. Mencoba mendekati Shigeru. Perasaannya. Berharap menyentuh gadis itu. Merengkuh tubuh kecil itu. Entah kenapa. Tubuhnya hanya bergerak sesuai perasaannya. Shigeru justru berteriak.

"Jangan mendekat Gaara-kun!"

Ia menolak. Gaara berhenti sebelum ia berhasil mendekati Shigeru.

**'Sraassh–'**

**'Pcaak'**

Setetes air jatuh. Ada yang janggal.

Perlahan sosok gadis itu mulai melebur. Menetes sebagai butir air. Juga tertiup udara malam. Laki-laki itu tersentak melihat hal di hadapannya.

"Apa – yang terjadi dengan tubuhmu?"

Senyum pedih berhias.

"Ini hanya mizubushin biasa, Gaara-kun. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi – Aku yang sebenarnya masih di lokasi misi. Aku berhasil mengalahkan musuh – tapi, lukaku tidak ringan. Untuk bergerakpun sulit. Aku merasa – bahwa aku akan lenyap dari dunia ini, makanya aku mengirim bushin untuk melihat Gaara-kun untuk terakhir kalinya–"

Gaara ingin bicara. Tapi, Shigeru lebih cepat menyela.

"Gomen, Gaara-kun. Dulu aku takut padamu – aku juga minta maaf karena aku tak bisa menepati janjiku. Ramalan Hakkun terlampau tepat, tapi – aku tak menyesal mendengarnya."

"Apa yang akan terjadi – selanjutnya padamu?" tanya Gaara sebelum sempat Shigeru menyela. Ia cemas.

"–Aku hanya bisa menunggu ajalku..."

Terbelalak. Gaara bersiap-siap pergi menuju ke tempat Shigeru terluka. Bushin Shigeru mencegahnya. Leleran air mata membasahi pipi.

"Jangan pergi, Gaara-kun!"

Gaara berhenti. Berdiri dan menatap mata gadis itu penuh kekhawatiran.

"Masih ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada Gaara-kun."

"Kau bisa sampaikan nanti setelah kita bertemu di sana."

"Tidak bisa!" teriak Shigeru menahan tangis, "Gaara-kun tak akan sempat... Bushinku telah hilang separuh–"

Tubuh –bushin– Shigeru hanya tersisa sepinggang. Dua kakinya telah lenyap. Sisanya pasti akan melebur pula. Gaara tak melanjutkan kepergiannya.

"–Aku senang bisa bicara dengan Gaara-kun, berteman dan kalau aku mengenal Gaara-kun lebih dekat semenjak dulu, mungkin hubungan kita akan lebih dari ini..."

Terhenti. Lalu tersambung lagi.

"–Suki da..."

Garis-garis merah malu menempel di wajahnya. Juga laki-laki itu.

"Mengungkapkan perasaan ini saja – aku sudah cukup. Gaara-kun tak perlu menjawabnya. Aku harap kalau Gaara-kun mendapatkan orang yang lebih pantas dariku, juga hidup bahagia bersamanya. Aku juga berharap Gaara-kun lebih membuka diri pada orang lain, berteman dengan mereka. Aku ingin Gaara-kun tidak melupakan aku, sebagai salah satu dari teman Gaara-kun..."

"Tak akan–"

Shigeru tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu tertoreh pada parasnya. Yang selalu dilihat Gaara.

"Aku ingin Gaara-kun terus tersenyum, untukku juga orang lain..."

Bushin Shigeru semakin lenyap.

"Aku--tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, Gaara-kun. Kuharap ini – bukan perpisahan. Kelak kita pasti bertemu. Pasti–"

**'Sraaashh'**

Udara mengalir lebih dingin. Mempercepat bushin melebur.

"Tunggu! Aku belum–"

Kata-kata yang dipendamnya mencekat pita suaranya. Gaara bukan orang yang mudah mengatakan kalimat itu. Sulit–.

Angin terus menghempas sisa mizubushin yang hanya tertinggal sebatas leher. Shigeru telah pasrah.

"Tunggu! –Shigeru!!"

Shigeru terkejut. Menatap Gaara. Kemudian ia menutup kelopak matanya dan membahagiakan senyum lebih lebar. Ia bahagia. Itu pertama kalinya Gaara memanggil namanya.

**Tap.**

Gaara mencoba meraih Shigeru.

**'Sraaash–'**

Hilang.

Lenyap.

Yang didapat hanyalah setetes air yang mencair dari bushin Shigeru.

Menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap air sisa bushin yang ada pada telapak tangannya.

"Padahal – aku belum menyampaikan..."

Tak ada hujan ketika itu. Langit seakan menertawakan Gaara yang kini sendir lagi. Kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

**'Pcak'**

Air hangat mengalir. Jatuh. Tercampur oleh sisa bulir mizubushin Shigeru. Yang ada pada garis nasib Gaara.

Telah lama Gaara tidak menangis. Terakhir kalinya saat ditinggalkan Yashamaru. Yang membuat hatinya mati. Tapi, hatinya tidak mati. Debaran juga kebahagiaan pula sedihnya, itu merupakan perasaannya. Pilunya kali ini membuat hati laki-laki itu sakit. Menenggelamkan kenangan masa lalunya.

'Aku ingin Gaara-kun terus tersenyum, untukku juga orang lain...'

Kata itu terngiang.

"Shigeru–"

Gaara menatap posisi terakhir gadis itu. Ia bangkit. Mengusap air matanya. Ia mengerti. Kalau bukan tangisan ini yang diinginkan gadis itu. Ia akan mencoba memenuhi permohonan Shigeru. Untuk tersenyum. Untuknya juga orang lain. Meski itu sulit untuknya.

**Tap.**

Gaara beranjak pergi dari tempat kenangannya dan Shigeru. Beberapa langkah. Ia menengok ke belakang.

Gadis itu tersenyum tulus padanya.

Tentu.

Itu hanya ilusi semata. Gaara masih belum merelakan atas kepergian Shigeru.

"–Boku ga suki... Aku akan merindukanmu," gumam lirih Gaara. Senyum tipis tertoreh pada parasnya. Ketika menatap tempat yang hanya akan tersisa serpihan kenangan. Gaara berbalik dan pergi dari oase itu.

**'Sraaash'**

Malam ini terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Gaara. Langit malam tak turut bersedih untuknya. Suara angin hanya mengejeknya. Hari semakin menjulang.

**'Flap'**

Esok adalah hari di mana nyanyian setitik air hujan terdengar lebih keras di antara kerumunan sosok manusia berbusana lebih gelap daripada hitam.

--

_**Senyum bahagia tergores dalam sudut hatinya**_

_**Setetes air hujan turun menyertai duka**_

_**Semua berakhir tanpa kita sadari**_

--

* * *

**Last 'Melebur, Menyatu dengan Hujan' – end –**

**To Be Continued to Nyanyian Setitik Air Hujan Side Story  
**

**Author's Note :**

**BANZAI!!** NSAH tamat! Selesai sudah penderitaan saia mikirin Shigeru! Gimana? Apa endingnya ketebak? Akhir yang menyedihkan memang...-tapi aku gak nangis waktu Shigeru mati-. Kematiannya emang aneh...Niatnya sih penuh keindahan -ngarep- tapi...gagal. Cuman bisa liat kalo digambar -tapi itu menyusahkan, aku gak bisa dalam sudut pandang kamera-

masih ada kelanjutan NSAH tapi lebih di fokuskan ke trio maling, itupun request sih...Kalo gak ada yang minta gak kubuatin sih..Buat AkariShimai, jadi gak? Kalo gak ada kabar kuputuskan gak kubikinin. Tolong di PM.

Yang pasti, makasih semua yang sudah mau membaca sekaligus me-review, yang baca tapi gak review, juga terlebih yang telah menjadikan fanfic ini sebagai favorit, aku benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih. fanfic ini memang jauh dari kesempurnaan. Berkat kalian yang maou membacanya aku mampu bertahan hingga chapter ini dan mengakhirinya. Di kesempatan selanjutnya aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, MINNA!!**

**Special Thanks:**

**Sora Echizen, temenku yang ngetik fanfic ini ampe akhir -yang sering ngeluh gara-gara kebanyakan kata-kata-**

**Reviewers,**

**happy-ending.Sasaji.**

**OchA.jiGoKuShOjo**

**.hoshi.na-chan.**

**raichan as rhodes**

**Yozora Ageha**

**Sora Aburame**

**Sabaku no gHee**

**AkariShimai**

**The Fire Flamer**

**aya-yuki**

**X-tee**

**and you, all reader.**

**Ja, Kobayakawa Zerou**

**You'll meet me at the next fanfic...xxXX  
**


End file.
